Lost!
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto yang kita kenal berkepribadian ceria dan selalu tersenyum walaupun semua orang menghinanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau kepribadiannya berubah? Setting terlepas dari zaman ninja. Chapter 4 UPDATE! akhirnya... -hibernasi-
1. Chapter 1

Lost!

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Naruto yang kita kenal berkepribadian ceria dan selalu tersenyum walaupun semua orang menghinanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau kepribadiannya berubah? Setting terlepas dari zaman ninja.

Warning:

OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

have a nice read!^.^

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duk! Sebuah batu ukuran sedang menghantam kepala seorang bocah pirang yang sedang duduk manis di ayunan. Kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental yang biasa disebut darah.

"Hahaha!! Rasain tuh!!"

"Dasar anak pembunuh!!"

"Kamu cuma bikin malu desa kami!!"

"Pergi dari sini!! Dasar bocah sial!"

Sang bocah tidak membalas, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membalas hinaan, cacian dan perlakuan orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia ingin menangis, tapi itu akan membuatnya semakin dihina orang-orang. Semua warga desa, baik yang tua maupun yang masih bocah, membencinya karena dia adalah anak seorang pembunuh sadis nan kejam yang dikenal seluruh dunia, Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya dilahirkan di desa Konoha-tempat ia tinggal sekarang- dan dieksekusi di sana pula. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, juga seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia hitam. Karena gagal menjalankan suatu misi dari atasannya, dia dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis, tubuhnya dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan dilemparkan ke laut untuk menjadi santapan ikan di sana. Tentu saja si bocah tidak tau tentang kejadian mengenaskan itu. Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang tidak ia inginkan. Dia juga ingin mendapatkan keluarga yang hangat seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Setelah merasa hinaan yang dia dengar hari ini sudah cukup, ia kembali ke rumah peninggalan orangtuanya itu. Di perjalananpun tidak pernah seorangpun absent menghinanya. Tak lupa batu dan terkadang serpihan kaca menghampirinya, dan sudah bisa dipastikan hari ini ia pulang dengan berlumuran darah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto POV

Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak luka disekujur tubuhku. Sakit memang, tapi jiwaku lebih sakit dibandingkan sakitnya raga ini. Aku selalu merasa ingin mati saja. Toh tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergianku. Malah mereka senang kalau aku mati. Sesampai di rumah, air hangat mengalir di pipiku. Air mata. Ya, itu namanya. Kemudian aku tertawa miris. Haha… aneh sekali aku masih punya air mata. Bukankah setiap hari aku menangis? Air mataku ternyata banyak juga ya? Aneh.

Kemudian aku teringat dengan kata-kata ibuku untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia berkata 'hidup ini indah, nak. Mungkin sekarang kamu merasa tersiksa. Tapi suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan.' Kalimat yang bagus memang diucapkan dari mulut seorang ibu. Tapi apakah kalimat itu pantas diucapkan oleh pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap? Tapi aku percaya dengan kata-kata ibu. Semoga saja kepercayaanku tidak sia-sia.

Sayangnya, seiring dengan waktu, aku semakin tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Karena aku yang kurang sabarkah atau memang kebahagiaan enggan menghampiriku barang sedetik saja. Entahlah, aku tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau jawabannya. Di umurku yang ke-16 ini, tentu saja aku tidak mempercayai kata-kata basi itu. Sebagai gantinya ada perasaan aneh menghampiriku. Perasaan yang menyakitkan, sangat sakit. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan anehnya lagi, aku tidak mau mati. Entah kenapa, padahal biasanya aku akan dengan senang hati memilih mati daripada hidup mengenaskan seperti ini. Aneh. Perasaan apa ini?

Dendam.

Ya. Mungkin itulah nama perasaan yang melingkupiku. Dendam kepada warga desa yang tak henti-hentinya menghinaku, mencaciku, melukaiku bahkan ada yang mencoba membunuhku. Sayang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku. Aku lumayan senang karena ternyata darah pembunuh sadis mengalir di tubuhku dan membuatku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Rasa dendamku semakin hari semakin besar. Dan semakin hari semakin banyak pula korban yang kucabut nyawanya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku memotong-motong bagian tubuh manusia yang aku bunuh. Entahlah. Mungkin lebih dari seratus?

Dan hebatnya lagi, aku tidak pernah tertangkap polisi karena mereka tidak menemukan bukti. Dasar polisi bodoh. Tolol kalian semua. Ternyata percuma saja kalian bersekolah tapi tidak bisa menangkapku yang tidak pernah menjejakkan kakiku di tempat yang bernama sekolah. Tidak ada yang mau memberiku ilmu. Mereka mengira kalau aku menjadi pintar, aku akan membunuh semua orang di muka bumi ini. Tapi biarpun begitu, tetap saja kalian tidak bisa menangkapku. Sungguh ironis bukan?

Hari ini agak melelahkan. Seperti biasanya, aku membunuh lagi dan tentu saja polisi-polisi dungu itu tidak bisa menangkapku karena aku sudah menghapus jejak hingga bersih. Tak akan ada petunjuk yang mengarah padaku sebagai tersangka. Mereka memang menduga kalau aku adalah pembunuhnya. Tapi, dasar bodoh. Mereka lebih fokus mencari-cari bukti dan tentu saja usaha mereka sia-sia. Coba mereka lebih mempercayai insting mereka. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang berada di lapangan eksekusi yang sama dengan ayahku dulu.

Hhhh… rutinitasku tidak pernah berubah. Ketika bangun tidur, aku mandi, memasak sarapan dan memakannya, kemudian keluar rumah sambil mendengarkan hinaan warga desa yang sudah biasa di telingaku, mencari target baru yang sekiranya lebih menantang karena aku sudah bosan hanya sekedar menusukkan pisau lipatku ke jantung mereka dan viola! Matilah mereka. Aku ingin bermain dulu dengan korbanku, mendengar teriakan histerisnya yang seperti musik di telingaku, menggoreskan pisau kesayanganku ke tubuhnya yang menyebabkan darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian kalau aku sudah bosan, kutusukkan pisauku ke organ paling pentingnya, memotong-motong bagian tubuhnya dan membereskannya. Menghilangkan jejak, membuat alibi kuat dan selesai sudah. Kebanyakan korban yang kubunuh adalah pria. Mungkin ini tidak penting, tapi aku malas membunuh perempuan yang lemah itu. Membosankan. Tidak menantang. Hampir tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari mereka. Dan karena itulah yang tersisa di desa ini hanyalah para lansia, perempuan, para bocah dan beberapa laki-laki lemah. Membosankan sekali.

Karena bosan dengan lingkunganku yang sangat menyebalkan, kadang aku mampir ke desa Suna yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini. Dan tentu saja aku membunuh banyak orang di sana. Desa Suna memang lebih menantang ketimbang desa Konoha. Perempuannya pun juga banyak yang kekuatannya setara dengan laki-laki dari Konoha, jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencari target yang lebih menantang. Sehari aku bisa membunuh maksimal 6 orang. Jarang aku hanya membunuh satu orang dalam sehari, kecuali kalau korbanku agak sedikit merepotkan. Seperti seminggu yang lalu sebelum aku memindahkan targetku ke Suna. Nama korbanku waktu itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda kaya dari direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Jujur saja, dia tampan, kuat, pintar dan kaya yang sukses membuat para wanita mabuk kepayang. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan ciri-cirinya yang pertama dan yang terakhir tadi kusebutkan. Yang kuincar adalah kekuatan dan kepintarannya yang membuat aku senang. Memang mengurusnya sedikit merepotkan, tapi toh dia mati juga. Lelah sekali 'bermain' dengannya, membuatku malas untuk mencari mangsa lagi. Dan tentu saja aku harus membereskan semuanya sampai bersih.

Suna benar-benar menyenangkan! Banyak mangsa yang aku bunuh di sana. Tentu saja aku ke sana menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Kalau aku sampai ketahuan pernah berada di sana, para polisi dari Suna pasti langsung mencurigaiku. Yah, walaupun mereka tentu tidak menemukan bukti kuat, tapi aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada alibiku yang tidak kuat. Bisa-bisa mereka akan memperketat pengawasan mereka padaku dan habislah sudah. Pembunuhan otomatis berhenti dan kecurigaan mereka padaku semakin bertambah. Sayangnya aku sudah mengantisipasinya, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah menimpaku. Tentunya kalau aku tidak ceroboh.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasurku yang empuk. Di kamarku tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya ada kasur berukuran king size, lemari pakaian dan rak buku. Walaupun aku tidak sekolah, sedikitnya aku bisa membaca dan aku banyak belajar dari buku yang sangat banyak di kamarku. Biasa saja bukan? Tentu saja kamu akan beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi, coba kamu lihat lebih ke dalam. Di dinding-dinding kamarku terdapat beberapa tombol. Jika aku menekan tombol itu, maka akan muncul alat pendeteksi sidik jari serta kornea mata agar tidak ada yang bisa mengaksesnya selain aku. Setelah selesai acara pendektisian, akan muncul sebuah ruangan rahasia. Udara sangat dingin di dalam sana. Ruangan itu kubuat khusus untuk menyimpan senjata-senjata pembunuhku yang kebanyakan adalah benda-benda tajam. Ada beberapa pistol yang sangat jarang aku gunakan untuk membunuh mangsa. Tentunya dengan alasan tidak menantang sama sekali kalau memakai pistol. Tinggal menarik pelatuk, habis sudah. Kapan aku bisa bermainnya? Tapi benda itu ada gunanya untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan mendadak.

Hidupku… mungkin bisa dibilang membosankan. Terserah sajalah. Toh aku masih menikmati masa-masa ketika aku membunuh mangsaku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap mangsaku sebagai manusia. Aku lebih suka menganggap mereka tidak lebih dari seekor binatang, seperti mereka menganggapku dulu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Sialnya aku tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Dengan malas aku pergi ke sana. Sedikit perasaan aneh berkecamuk. Siapa yang mau mengunjungi rumah seorang pembunuh? Yah walaupun tidak ketahuan bahwa akulah pembunuhnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada alasan untuk mengunjungiku.

Ketika kubuka pintu, tampak seorang lelaki tua berdiri di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum, senyum palsu. Tanpa bicara dia menyodorkanku sebuah surat. Aku menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. Tapi kucoba mengendalikan emosi wajahku. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan. Kututup pintu sampai terdengar dentuman keras. Otomatis pintu rumahku terkunci. Aku membuka surat itu dengan merobek amplopnya kemudian membacanya. Ternyata isinya adalah tawaran menjadi pembunuh bayaran dari Organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Cih! Sampai kapan mereka terus mengajakku. Padahal aku selalu menolak ajakan mereka. Aku tidak suka diperintah. Aku membunuh untuk bersenang-senang! Bukan untuk mencari uang. Apalagi kebanyakan target mereka adalah para pengusaha yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatku untuk membunuhnya. Mereka lemah, walaupun mereka pintar. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik.

Aku merobek surat itu, mengambil korek api dan membakarnya, kemudian membuangnya ke luar. Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan itu, tapi aku harus karena kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat surat itu, habislah sudah. Mungkin bisa saja aku membunuhnya, hanya saja aku malas kalau aku harus menguber-nguber orang lain. Jadi lebih mudah kalau aku membakar suratnya saja.

Aku menuju ruang senjataku. Sesekali kubersihkan dan kuasah pisauku sampai menjadi sangat tajam. Aku terseyum. Puas dengan hasil kerjaanku. Kuletakkan pisauku kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian aku membuka brankas yang berisi banyak uang, mengambil beberapa lembar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Darimana aku mendapatkan uang? Uang yang ada di brankas itu adalah warisan orangtuaku. Selama lebih dari 16 tahun aku menggunakan uang itu dan sampai sekarang jumlah uang itu masih bisa dibilang banyak. Walaupun begitu, aku juga mendapatkan uang dari hasil membunuhku. Kalau kebetulan yang kubunuh adalah orang kaya berdompet tebal, setelah kubunuh uangnya kuambil. Tapi tetap saja pada dasarnya aku membunuh bukan karena uang, melainkan untuk bersenang-senang.

Bosan. Kalau aku masih bosan, aku membaca buku sampai aku tertidur. Menunggu hari esok. Sambil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membunuh lagi.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Hari yang baru datang. Aku terbangun di pagi buta, membaca sebentar kemudian mandi, memasak lalu memakan sarapanku. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Suna lagi. Semua senjata sudah kusiapkan. Dari rumah aku memakai softlens berwarna merah dan wig berwarna merah darah. Tidak lupa aku menutup tiga garis tanda di setiap pipiku. Sekarang penampilanku berubah. Tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak dari pembunuh tersadis sepanjang masa.

Setelah persiapan selesai, aku masuk ke dalam mobil sportku yang berwarna orange-hitam. Segera aku menancap gas, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung jalanan masih sepi, aku bisa melaju semauku. Tidak sampai 15 menit, aku sudah sampai di perbatasan desa Suna. Senang rasanya mengingat hari ini aku akan membunuh lagi.

Aku berkeliling desa sambil melihat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Lebih tepatnya aku sedang mencari mangsa. Kemudian mataku terhenti pada seseorang berambut merah darah dan bermata hijau emerald, Sabaku no Gaara. Kulihat dia cukup menantang untuk dibunuh. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikutinya. Sejak beberapa lama, akhirnya dia tiba di rumahnya. Kudengar dia tinggal seorang diri. Mangsa yang mudah untuk dibunuh. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghalangiku. Cih! Mengganggu saja!

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku kepada orang yang berada di depanku. Rambutnya berwarna orange dan memiliki model rambut yang hampir sama denganku. Matanya yang berwarna orange menatap tajam padaku. Kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum licik. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Apa dia minta dibunuh olehku?

"Namikaze Naruto, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku kaget. Dia mengenaliku! Padahal aku sudah menggunakan penyamaran dengan sempurna. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang mengenaliku. Apakah penyamaranku terbongkar?

"Maaf. Kau salah orang." Kataku sambil berusaha bersifat tenang. Bisa gawat kalau identitas asliku ketahuan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah. Aku sudah tau banyak hal tentangmu, Namikaze-san. Saya mohon anda ikut saya sebentar." Katanya dengan percaya diri. Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku bunuh saja orang ini?

"Maaf. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan." Kataku lagi dengan sikap seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu 'kepolosan' di dalamnya. Seperti orang yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Huh! Memang susah mengajak orang sepertimu baik-baik." Desisnya. "Begini, Namikaze-san. Apakah anda mendapatkan surat dari organisasi Akatsuki?" tanyanya dan tentu saja sangat sukses membuatku terkejut. Walaupun wajahku juga menyiratkan expresi terkejut, tapi tetap saja tidak seperti keterkejutanku yang sebenarnya. Melihat tingkahku, dia tersenyum sinis. "Aku adalah orang dari organisasi tersebut. Tentu saja kami tau banyak tentangmu, Namikaze-san. Atau boleh aku memanggil dengan Naruto?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Cih! Baiklah. Sepertinya rahasiaku selama ini sudah terbongkar. Jadi, apa ancamanmu?" kataku sinis. Sepertinya dia ini tipe orang yang harus kubunuh sekarang juga.

"Tenanglah. Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengancammu. Aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum keji. Sepertinya aku kalah dengannya hari ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kelompok kalian." Kataku sambil berusaha mengontrol emosi wajahku. Tentu saja batinku penuh dengan emosi.

"Kami menyerah mengajakmu bergabung, tapi kami tetap membutuhkan keahlianmu itu. Tentunya keahlian membunuh yang sangat cerdas itu." Katanya lagi. Sial! Lama-lama aku tidak tahan ingin membunuhnya.

"Langsung saja katakan apa maumu." Kataku. Kali ini aku sudah bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang sedari tadi meluap-luap.

"Tidak enak berbicara di sini. Lebih baik kita pindah ke tempat lain, Naruto-sama." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya.

Setelah lumayan lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang mewah. Akat (sebutanku untuknya karena aku belum tau namanya) langsung masuk dan berbicara sebentar dengan salah satu pelayan. Sebenarnya aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mencuri dengar. Setelah selesai berbicara denga si pelayan, Akat mengajakku untuk pergi ke lantai atas menggunakan lift. Dia menekan tombol bertulisan angka 25. Lantai paling atas kurasa.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kami keluar dan pemandangan pertama kali aku lihat adalah Merah. Ya, dinding ruangan itu semuanya dicat dengan berwarna merah. Tak hanya itu, semua barang-barang di sana juga berwarna merah. Kemudian aku melihat beberapa orang duduk di sana. Mereka mengenakan kemeja merah dan celana jins berwarna hitam. Cukup sederhana. Lalu aku diberi tanda oleh Akat agar aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Pertama-tama saya perkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Pain Rikudou, ketua dari organisasi Akatsuki." Kata Pain dengan sangat formal menurutku. Aku langsung yakin bahwa itu bukan nama yang sebenarnya. "Saya mengundang anda ke sini karena ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda." Lanjutnya masih dengan kalimat formal. Aku memutar bola mataku. Tentu saja dia mengajakku ke sini untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Langsung saja! Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" kataku dengan sinis. Aku sudah muak bersabar seperti ini. Aku juga muak padanya karena telah membuatku melepaskan mangsaku dengan paksa. Sial!

"Terlebih dahulu kami ingin tau, mengapa anda selalu menolak ajak kami untuk bergabung dengan organisasi ini?" tanya seseorang berambut biru yang duduk di sebelah Pain.

"Jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak mau diperintah." Jawabku dengan tenang dan dingin.

"Kami tidak memerintah anda-mungkin iya, tapi bukankah akan menguntungkan juga untuk anda? Anda akan mendapatkan bayaran yang besar dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari korban lain kan?" kata Pain.

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang kalian. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku mencari korban dengan mataku sendiri. Lagipula kalian hanya akan menyuruhku untuk membunuh para pengusaha yang lemah itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik." Jawabku dingin. Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Secepatnya.

"Hhhhh… sepertinya anda sedikit salah paham. Memang kami membunuh para pengusaha yang mengganggu berjalannya perusahaan kami. Tapi kalau mereka sangat mudah dibunuh, untuk apa kami sampai harus berkali-kali menghubungi anda agar bergabung dengan kami? Tentu saja calon korban sangat sulit untuk dibunuh oleh orang-orang kami. Untuk itu kami menghubungi anda agar anda dapat membantu kami." Kata Pain. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Untuk apa mereka menghubungiku berkali-kali kalau korbannya sangat mudah dibunuh? Mereka tentu saja bisa mencari pembunuh lain yang bersedia membantu mereka daripada mengajakku.

"Apakah si 'calon korban' sangat sulit dibunuh?" tanyaku. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan tawaran mereka ini.

"Harus berapa kali saya mengatakannya, Naruto-sama." Jawab Pain sambil menghela napas.

"Hmmm… mungkin aku mulai tertarik dengan tawaran kalian. Boleh aku tau siapa korbanku?" tanyaku diiringi dengan napas lega dari mereka semua. Kemudian Pain mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari lacinya. Setelah sudah berpindah ke tanganku, aku langsung membacanya. Nama korbanku selanjutnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm.. sepertinya aku pernah berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kulihat fotonya, memang agak mirip dengan Itachi Uchiha yang kubunuh beberapa waktu lalu. Kupikir mereka memiliki ikatan keluarga yang cukup dekat. Semoga Uchiha tidak mengecewakanku.

"Terserah kau membunuhnya kapan. Tetapi kusarankan sebaiknya kamu menyusup ke perusahaan itu, atau lebih tepatnya mendekatinya. Bodyguard-nya agak menyusahkan. Dan juga tugasmu bukan hanya membunuhnya." Katanya. Yah, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi bawahannya sehingga dia mulai memerintahku seenaknya. Dan lagi aku harus menyusup untuk bisa membunuhnya dan melaksanakan 'tugas' yang lain. "Cari dokumen rahasia perusahaannya."lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalau dia sudah mati habis perkara?" tanyaku.

"Bisa saja dia mewariskan perusahaannya itu pada seseorang .Dan jika benar, sama saja bohong kalau hanya membunuhnya tapi perusahaan itu tidak hancur." Jawab Pain tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tugas ini. Dan pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya agar aku menyusup dengan sedikit lebih mudah." Kataku, sedikit memerintah sang leader.

"Tentu semuanya sudah disiapkan, Naruto-sama. Kami akan menjemput anda besok untuk memulai tugas anda." Kata Pain. Aku bisa menangkap ada nada senang dan lega didalamnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau."

-

Tbc

* * *

Gimana kesannya?? Gaje?(jelas!) Garing?(banget!!) OOC?(ya iyalah!!). tentu banyak kekurangan di penpik ini dan saya menyadari sesuatu bahwa...BIKIN ONESHOT ITU AMAT SANGAT SUSSAH!! padahal maunya buat oneshot, tapi jadinya malah multichapter. hiks..hiks..T,T

bagi yang mau review, silahkan. bagi yang mau nge-flame, boleh aja. tapi ada syaratnya! harus disertai alasan logis dan saran yang membantu.

akhir kata: ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost! Chapter 2

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : M untuk sementara (mungkin)

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Naruto yang kita kenal berkepribadian ceria dan selalu tersenyum walaupun semua orang menghinanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau kepribadiannya berubah? Setting terlepas dari zaman ninja.

Warning:

SUPER DUPER EXTRA OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI, sedikit GORE!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

have a nice read!^.^

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya.

Semua sudah disiapkan oleh Pain. Ijazah palsu Naruto disiapkan atas nama sekolah yang dikelola Akatsuki, mulai dari Sekolah Dasar sampai Perguruan tinggi. Karena umur Naruto yang masih 16 tahun, pendidikannya dipercepat agar tidak dicurigai. Sekolah Dasar selama 4 tahun, Sekolah Menengah selama 3 tahun dan Perguruan tinggi selama 2 tahun. Walaupun palsu, Pain yakin jika saja Naruto pernah sekolah, prestasinya pasti tidak akan berbeda jauh, atau bahkan bisa melebihinya. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, Pain juga mengajarkan Naruto cara-cara membuat proposal dengan baik dan rapi serta hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya nanti. Sekali lagi, Pain bersyukur atas kecerdasan otak Naruto dalam menyerap semua yang diajarkannya.

Kegiatan tersebut hanya berlangsung sekitar 3 hari. Akatsuki juga sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran kerja ke Uchiha Corp. yang memang membutuhkan pegawai baru dan mendapatkan balasan diterima dengan syarat harus melewati berbagai seleksi. Naruto disuruh mengikuti seleksi itu. Naruto lulus dengan mudah berkat otaknya yang cemerlang dan didikan dari Pain. Hal itu membuat kegiatan penyusupan menjadi lebih mudah.

Kemudian tempat tinggal Naruto dipindahkan ke Oto, kota di mana dia akan berkerja sebagai pegawai biasa di Uchiha Corp. Pain menyiapkan apartemen yang juga dikelola oleh Akatsuki. Kamar Naruto adalah kamar untuk satu orang. Fasilitasnya lumayan bagus. Ranjang Queen size, lemari pakaian, ac, kamar mandi, dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan rak-rak buku berisi buku-buku tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya (Pain yang menyiapkannya) serta tempat rahasia untuk menyimpan senjata-senjata milik Naruto. Letak apartemen itu tidak jauh dari bangunan Uchiha Corp. Jaraknya hanya sekitar empat rumah, jadi tidak membutuhkan kendaraan.

Pain menyadari akan keinginan membunuh Naruto yang tiada habisnya itu. Maka, Pain mengizinkan Naruto membunuh orang-orang di kota itu, tetapi hanya boleh satu orang sehari. Naruto menyanggupinya dengan setengah hati.

Maka dimulailah hari pertama rencana penyusupan seorang pembunuh sadis ke Uchiha Corp.

xXxXxXx

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang membosankan menurut Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Mulai sekarang dia akan terus dikekang dengan aturan-aturan yang dibuat Pain untuknya. Dan juga dia harus membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan yang bernama bekerja. Oh, kalau bekerja artinya sama dengan membunuh, Naruto pasti akan sangat senang.

Dari apartemen, Naruto memakai kemeja berwarna biru yang sangat cocok dengan warna matanya dan celana berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna cokelat. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, hanya satu kata–sempurna. Tidak ada softlens, tidak ada wig, tidak ada penyamaran. Yang ada hanyalah Naruto Namikaze yang mulai hari ini berganti nama menjadi Naruto Uzumaki, marga dari ibunya. Walaupun ibunya juga seorang pembunuh, tetapi namanya tidak begitu dikenal. Hanya kelompok tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. Ibunya hanyalah seorang pembunuh bayaran professional yang bersembunyi di balik baying-bayang. Dan kenapa tidak menggunakan penyamaran? Terlalu merepotkan jika setiap hari dia harus menggunakan wig atau soflens maupun bedak untuk menutupi tanda lahir di pipinya. Lagipula kota Oto letaknya sangat jauh dan tidak terlalu terbuka dengan kota atau desa lain seperti Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga kota Oto sudah sangat kaya. Bidang apapun selalu dikuasai kota ini. Itulah sebabnya kota ini menutup diri karena merasa tidak membutuhkan apa-apa dari kota lain. Dan karena itu pula, kota Oto tidak mengetahui informasi tentang anak seorang pembunuh yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Ini merupakan poin yang sangat menguntungkan Naruto maupun Akatsuki dalam kegiatan penyusupan yang sedang dilakukan saat ini.

Setelah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yakni, pulpen, beberapa lembar kertas dan baju ganti (untuk persiapan kalau-kalau ada kejadian yang tak terduga) ke dalam tas jinjingnya serta HP dan dompet di kantong celananya, Naruto langsung pergi ke kantor Uchiha Corp. Mengapa tidak membawa senjata? Lebih baik tidak membawa untuk sekarang karena dia tidak boleh gegabah. Pain pernah mengatakan bahwa keamanan di sana sangatlah ketat. Jadi, paling tidak Naruto harus melihatnya dulu kemudian menyusun rencana sematang-matangnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah tiba di pintu depan perusahaan terkemuka tersebut. Dari sinipun, keamanannya sudah lumayan ketat. Naruto harus menghadapi beberapa satpam bertubuh besar untuk diperiksa. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Naruto dipersilahkan masuk. Selesai mengabsen, ia menghela nafas panjang. Mulai detik ini dia harus merubah sedikit sifatnya yang tertutup itu menjadi lebih periang agar tidak dicurigai nantinya. Untunglah dia lumayan mahir berakting sehingga hal itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Naruto berjalan pelan. Ia harus tenang menghadapi 'tugas' ini. Ia berjalan mendekati lift karena tempatnya bekerja berada di lantai 3. Ketika melewati meja receiptionist, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang reseiptionist yang memanggilnya. Rambutnya pirang diikat empat. Dia menggunakan baju seragam khusus receiptionist berwarna biru tua dengan rok sedikit di bawah lutut. Perangainya tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Wajahnya juga termasuk dalam kategori cantik. "Apakah anda tamu atau pegawai baru?" tanyanya lagi. Tentu saja wajah Naruto belum dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Saya pegawai baru! Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki! Salam kenal!" jawab Naruto dengan nada semangat sambil tersenyum ceria. Sang receiptionist tersenyum karena tingkah laku seseorang di depannya.

"Saya Sabaku no Temari. Panggil saja Temari. Sepertinya kau masih muda ya?" Tanya Temari. Dia memang bisa langsung cepat akrab dengan para pegawai biasa. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Iya! Saya baru berumur 16 tahun! Mohon bantuannya, Temari-san!!" seru Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan, masih dengan nada semangat dan senyum riangnya.

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san. Lebih baik sekarang kamu lekas bekerja. Nanti bisa-bisa kamu dimarahi di hari pertama lagi!" kata Temari dengan sedikit nada canda.

"Baiklah, Temari-san! Saya permisi dulu!" kata Naruto disambut senyuman lembut dari Temari. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol nomor 3.

Setibanya di sana, Naruto sempat bertanya dengan seseorang dimana tempatnya bekerja. Orang itu langsung menunjukkan tempatnya. Naruto berterima kasih dan langsung berjalan ke kursinya. Dilihat ternyata sudah banyak pekerjaan menunggunya. Dengan sangat cekatan, Naruto mulai mengerjakannya. Dia sudah lumayan paham seluk-beluk pekerjaannya. Baru setengah jalan, Naruto merasa haus. Dia melihat di sekitarnya tidak disediakan minuman. Kemudian dia bertanya kepada seseorang disebelahnya.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu anda. Boleh saya bertanya, dimana saya bisa mendapatkan minuman?" Tanya Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin. Orang yang ditanya menoleh. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut cepol dua dan berwajah segar serta terkesan tomboy.

"Kamu belum disediakan minum ya?" Tanya si perempuan. Naruto menggeleng. "Hhh… kamu ke ruang pantry saja. Kamu nanti lurus saja kemudian belok kanan. Nanti ada tulisannya kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengikuti petunjuk perempuan tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian meneguknya. Baru saja dia ingin mengambil air lagi, datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut pendek jabrik berwarna cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah di setiap pipinya sambil membawa sebuah gallon berisi penuh dengan air. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung mengambil sebuah cangkir, setoples kopi, gula dan sebuah sendok. Kemudian dengan sangat cekatan dia meracik semua bahan-bahan itu, mencampurnya dengan air hangat lalu mengaduknya. Naruto tidak memperhatikan kegiatan orang itu. Dia sedang asik meneguk air yang entah sudah berapa kali. Lalu orang tersebut datang menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi hangat yang barusan dibuatnya.

"Hai. Apakah… kau pegawai baru? Bisa…hh… minta tolong gak…?" tanyanya sambil ngos-ngosan. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat kelelahan. Naruto mengangguk. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang diharapkannya, laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. "Tolong… bawakan kopi ini… ke ruang Tuan Uchiha ya? Saya masih… banyak tugas lain. Anda tau dimana ruangannya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa untuk banyak berbicara hari ini. "Anda… naik ke lantai 16… kemudian ikuti jalan… lalu belok kiri…hh… nanti akan ada pintu… yang dijaga oleh seseorang yang… memiliki pupil berwarna putih… disitulah ruangannya…hh… tolong ya…!!" jelas laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan nampan itu ke tangan Naruto kemudian berlari (dengan sempoyongan) meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto segera menuju lift terdekat. Di dalam, Naruto menekan tombol 16 sambil berpikir bagaimana sikapnya nanti jika bertemu dengan 'calon korbannya' itu. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, pintu lift terbuka. Terlihatlah lantai yang dilapisi karpet halus berwarna merah. Naruto langsung keluar dari lift itu dan memutuskan bahwa sikapnya nanti sama seperti ketika dia berbicara dengan receiptionist sebelumnya–pura-pura ceria. Baru beberapa langkah, terdengar suara derap langkah yang cukup cepat dan keras. Dengan tenang Naruto tetap melangkah perlahan. Tetapi, kemalangan di hari pertama justru menimpanya. Seorang wanita berambut pink cerah dengan iris mata berwarna hijau memukau yang tengah berlari tanpa sengaja menabrak Naruto tepat di depannya. Akibatnya, kopi yang sedang di bawa Naruto terjatuh pada kemeja biru Naruto. Menyadari hal itu, wanita tersebut langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto yang sedang mengambil cangkir yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Maaf… saya tidak sengaja… maafkan saya.." kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk sopan. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Kemudian wanita itu dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu lift. Walaupun sekilas, Naruto bisa melihat mata wanita itu mengeluarkan cairannya.

'_Gawat. Kopinya…_' Naruto langsung menuju lift yang lain karena lift yang dia pakai sebelumnya sudah turun ke lantai paling dasar. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke lift yang kosong. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang menggunakan lift hari ini. Segera ia menekan tombol nomor 3.

Begitu lift terbuka, Naruto langsung berlari ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil tas. Kemudian dia berlari lagi menuju pantry. Di sana ia mengganti baju dengan kemeja yang dibawanya. Kemeja berwarna orange cerah sekarang menggantikan tugas kemeja birunya. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka lemari dan mencari setoples kopi dan gula. Sekarang semuanya berada di atas meja. Dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap bahan-bahan yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dia tidak memperhatikan sewaktu Office Boy itu membuat kopi. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak mengetahui dosis-dosis untuk membuat kopi yang disukai Uchiha itu.

'_Sial! Bagaimana caranya nih?_' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. '_Kenapa tadi aku gak melihat si OB itu siih!?_' Dengan teramat sangat kesal, dia mengambil 3 sendok kopi dan 1 sendok gula, kemudian mencampurnya dengan air hangat lalu mengaduknya. Dia bertekad mengambil risiko dimarahi oleh sang Uchiha daripada OB itu yang dimarahi. Tanpa dia sadari, tindakannya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hobinya yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat tersebut.

Selesai membuat kopi, cangkir tersebut diletakkan di atas nampan dan ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift. Dia menekan tombol panah yang mengarah ke atas. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 orang pria yang sedang berbicara. Begitu mereka menyadari pintu lift sudah terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat di depan pintu lift. Seorang pria muda yang sangat manis dengan balutan kemeja orange cerah yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Kemudian dengan imej tenang, kedua pria itu melewati Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"Anak itu manis juga. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengubah sedikit perilaku Tuan besar."

"Ya. Lagipula ciri-cirinya sangat persis dengan yang nenek tua itu katakan."

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan yang apa mereka katakan. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 16, menunggu dan menunggu. Dan sekali lagi pintu lift terbuka. Naruto langsung berjalan cepat sambil mencari sebuah pintu yang dijaga seorang memiliki pupil berwarna putih seperti yang dikatakan si OB. Naruto membayangkan bahwa orang itu akan terlihat seperti orang buta.

Tepat seperti apa yang dibayangkan Naruto, pria berambut panjang dan memiliki pupil putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang buta berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi. Saya mengantarkan kopi ini untuk Tuan Uchiha." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata pria itu. Kemudian dia mengambil alat untuk memeriksa Naruto. Setelah dirasa aman. Pria itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu, pria tersebut langsung menutup pintu. Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, dimana Tuan Uchiha itu?

Yang dilihat Naruto sekarang adalah ruangan kosong berwarna putih dan beberapa kertas serta map berceceran. '_Mungkin ini bukan ruangannya._' Pikir Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat pintu berwarna hitam kelam. '_Mungkin ruangannya di sana._' Naruto berjalan menuju pintu berwarna hitam itu. Kemudian dia mengetok pintu itu dengan lembut agar tidak terlalu mengganggu jika ada orang di dalam.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 20-an sedang menulis sesuatu menggunakan tangan kiri. '_Dia kidal…_' otak Naruto langsung mencatat segala informasi mengenai sang Uchiha muda. Kemudian pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Uchiha itu lumayan terkejut dengan anugerah terindah Tuhan yang sedang berada di depan pintu ruangannya. Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke, membuat jantung Uchiha itu berdetak tidak karuan, tetapi dia tetap bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya seperti tidak merasa apa-apa. Naruto meletakkan kopinya di sudut meja.

"Maaf, tuan. Tadi kopinya jatuh. Karena para OB sedang sibuk, maka kopi ini saya buat sendiri. Maaf kalau kurang enak. Saya tidak mengetahui selera Anda seperti apa." Kata Naruto dengan nada riang dan tak lupa senyumnya yang paling manis. Sasuke langsung menyadari perasaannya. Bahwa hatinya telah direbut oleh sang malaikat pirang yang memiliki senyum paling manis itu. Andai saja dia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto, panggilan malaikat tidak akan cocok untuknya. Mungkin lebih pantas dengan sebutan utusan dewa kematian. "Permisi." Pamit Naruto. Belum sempat ia membalikkan badan, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Uchiha tersebut.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, Tuan Uchiha! Saya pegawai baru mulai hari ini. Mohon bantuannya!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Walaupun semua yang dia lakukan hari ini hanyalah sekedar akting belaka, semuanya sangat meyakinkan.

"Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto ya… Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Perintah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Permisi." Naruto membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sekaligus seseorang yang masih memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Sasuke menghirup kopinya perlahan.

"Manis…" Sepertinya mulai saat ini dia akan sedikit menyukai rasa manis. Kemudian dia menekan sebuah tombol. "Sabaku-san, tolong beritahu saya di lantai mana Uzumaki Naruto bekerja."

"Baik, Tuan Uchiha." Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. "Uzumaki Naruto bekerja di lantai 3. Meja kerjanya tepat di samping Tenten."

"Terima kasih, Sabaku-san." Sasuke menutup pembicaraan sambil tersenyum lagi. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya. "Baru jam 11 ya…" ia menghela nafas sebentar. "Nanti sajalah. Toh sebentar lagi aku selesai." Lalu ia meneruskan pekerjaannya.

XxXxXx

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tetapi juga sedikit gelisah. Pekerjaannya ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Seingatnya Pain belum pernah mengajarkannya pada bagian ini. Dia ingin bertanya kepada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena semuanya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sekarang Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat kalau dia sendiri tidak mengerti? '_Oh great! Sepertinya mulai nanti sore aku harus banyak belajar. Cih, aku kehilangan waktuku untuk mencari korban lain! Sial!!_' batin Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" Tanya seseorang dengan lembut.

"Ano, bagian ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah monitor tanpa menoleh kepada si penyapa. Alangkah kagetnya dia begitu merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya yang satu lagi yang sedang memegang mouse. Ternyata itu adalah tangan seseorang yang tadi sempat menawarkan bantuan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang direktur utama Uchiha Corp. sekaligus korban tetapnya.

"Hmm… bagian yang ini caranya…" Sasuke menjelaskan sekaligus mencontohkan cara-cara mengerjakannya. Mouse Naruto digunakan Sasuke tanpa melepas tangan si pirang, malah digenggam erat agar tidak lepas dari 'pegangannya'. Sekarang posisi Sasuke berada tepat di belakang Naruto dan secara tidak langsung badan bagian depan Sasuke menyentuh punggung Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika nafas Sasuke menyapu lehernya. Dan jujur, Naruto tidak menyukainya. Semua tindakan Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman. Walaupun begitu, dia mencoba tetap fokus dengan apa yang Sasuke jelaskan.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang jarang didapat di manapun.

"Saya sudah mengerti, Tuan. Terima kasih!." Tak lupa senyum Naruto yang paling manis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto masih tersenyum lugu. "Kalau ada kesulitan lagi, kamu bisa memanggil saya."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Terima kasih!" kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan meja Naruto. Senyum yang tadi sempat menghampiri wajahnya yang tampan itu telah sirna seiring langkahnya yang semakin menjauh. Naruto bernafas lega. Andai saja dia tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin saja dia sudah membunuh Sasuke di tempat. Kemudian dia merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin bisa membunuh di tempat tanpa membawa senjata?

"Aneh…" kata seseorang di sebelah Naruto, Tenten. Naruto menoleh. Ternyata daritadi Tenten melihat kejadian barusan. "Sejak kapan Tuan Uchiha tersenyum untuk orang lain bahkan orang itu adalah seorang pegawai baru? Pegawai lama seperti kita saja tidak pernah tuh!? Ya kan, Ino?" lanjutnya lagi. Ternyata dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat diikat kuda dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya yang duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Iya. Hei kau!" panggil Ino ke Naruto.

"Ya?" balas Naruto.

"Hebat banget kamu bisa membuat Tuan Uchiha tersenyum! Ini baru pertama kali kami melihatnya. Kamu tau apa yang membuatnya tersenyum?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku tidak tau… benarkah Tuan Uchiha jarang tersenyum? Padahal sewaktu aku datang ke ruangannya, dia selalu tersenyum kok." Jawab Naruto. Hal itu membuat Tenten dan Ino terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum? Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanyalah keluarganya. Orang tuanya meninggal ketika dia masih 6 tahun. Dan kakaknya beberapa bulan ini dikabarkan hilang. Atau jangan-jangan..." Ino mulai tersenyum aneh, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke Tenten. Lalu, Tenten juga tersenyum seperti Ino, sama-sama aneh. Naruto sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Selamat berjuang ya, err… siapa namamu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit nada bosan. Hari ini banyak sekali kata-kata itu yang keluar.

"Hmmm… boleh kami memanggilmu Naruto? Supaya lebih cepet akrab gitu. Panggil saja aku Ino dan ini Tenten." Kata Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya. "Selamat berjuang ya, Naruto! Ganbatte kudasai!!" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Aih~ masa' kamu gak tau maksud kita-kita sih?!" jawab Tenten sambil terkekeh dengan Ino. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan mereka. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Tenten dan Ino masih asyik berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

XxXxXx

Siang berganti malam. Naruto kembali menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis, bukan lagi sebagai pegawai kantoran yang ceria. Sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Pain, dia diperbolehkan membunuh HANYA satu korban setiap harinya. Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perjanjian itu. Waktunya untuk membunuh juga sangat sedikit, kemungkinan hanya bisa membunuh maksimal dua korban. Lebih baik ada daripada tidak sama sekali.

Walaupun jarak dari apartemen ke kantornya tidak jauh, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak membawa mobil sport merahnya. Sekarang mobil itu akan berguna. Malam ini, Naruto akan memburu korban lagi. Penyamaran sama seperti biasa. Dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun melihat wajahnya yang sebenarnya ketika membunuh. Wakizashi(1) kesayangannya pun tak lupa dibawanya, tepatnya di samping kiri tubuhnya agar mudah diambil dari tempatnya. Benda itu sudah diasah sampai benar-benar tajam agar bisa memotong dengan mudah. Setelah selesai semua persiapan, dia segera mengendarai mobilnya. Menuju ke sudut kota yang gelap.

***

Suasana gelap mencekam di sudut kota. Angin berhembus menimbulkan suara gemerisik dari hutan-hutan di sekitarnya. Hanya ada satu rumah kayu yang sangat sederhana berdiri kokoh di sana. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu?

Namun, hal itu justru hal yang disukai pria muda berambut pirang yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dia membawa sebuah karung yang lumayan besar. Untuk apa? Untuk 'pekerjaannya' kali ini. Hampir sewaktu melaksanakan 'pekerjaannya' dia membawa benda itu.

Perlahan dia menghampiri satu-satunya rumah yang ada. Hanya ada seorang penghuni di sana yang mau tak mau akan menjadi 'mangsa' sang pemuda pirang malam ini. Sesampainya di depan pintu, si pemuda menyempatkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" terdengar suara berat dari dalam rumah.

"Permisi, boleh saya pinjam toiletnya sebentar?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit diubah. Kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang pria berumur hampir 30an dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Masuklah. Toiletnya dekat dapur, paling belakang."

"Terima kasih." Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam, kemudian ia berjalan pelan. Tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah toilet. Setelah sang pemilik rumah menutup pintu, Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah pria tersebut.

"Ng.. kalau kamu mau ke toilet silahkan saja. Gak usah sungkan." Kata pria tersebut sambil berjalan menuju sofa. Tetapi langkahnya terhalangi oleh tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memojokkan pria tersebut ke dinding. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dinding, tepat di samping kepala si pria. Tangan kanannya menggenggam wakizashi kesayangannya. Siap melakukan penyerangan.

"Hei!! Apa yang kau…"

CRASH!!

Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh pria itu. Luka yang panjang dan dalam itu membuat pria itu terjatuh lemah. Sedangkan Naruto sedikit memperpanjang jarak di antara mereka agar dia bisa lebih leluasa bergerak. Wakizashinyapun sudah berlumuran darah segar. Masih belum puas, Naruto segera 'menggoreskan' wakizashinya ke tubuh si pria, lagi.

CRASH!! CRASH!!

Darah kembali mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Luka yang dibuat Naruto semakin panjang dan dalam. Samar-samar terlihat organ tubuh bagian dalamnya. Pria itu berusaha berontak. Namun tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah membuatnya lemas. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Naruto hingga kukunya melukai kulit tan Naruto. Kakinya juga berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh.

KRAK!!

"AAAAKKH!!!"

Karena merasa terganggu, Naruto menginjak kaki pria tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara yang memilukan. Tetapi pria tersebut masih berusaha memberontak. Dengan kasar, Naruto merobek perut pria tersebut…

SRAAT!!

"GAAAAHH!!!"

…dan menarik paksa ususnya keluar.

"To… tolong hentikan… saya mo–AAAAAKH!!!"

'_Ternyata orang ini kuat juga. Dia masih hidup. That's good then._' Naruto tersenyum mengerikan. Kemudian wakizashinya dihadapkan ke wajah pria itu. Menggoreskannya sedikit, dan berusaha mengeluarkan salah satu bola mata pria itu.

"AAAKH!! To…long… ja…ngan…"

Berhasil. Bola mata itu sudah keluar dari kantungnya. Bosan dengan kegiatan tersebut, Naruto mencari-cari sesuatu. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah meja kecil. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil meja tersebut.

BRAAKK!!!

Naruto memukul kepala pria itu dengan meja tersebut. Darah mengucur dari sana. Dan pria itu mati seketika.

"Ah.. kukira masih bisa hidup." Komentar Naruto sambil meletakkan kembali meja tersebut, yang sudah hancur dibuatnya. Naruto langsung menancapkan senjatanya itu ke lokasi jantung untuk lebih mempertegas dugaannya bahwa si pria itu hanya tinggal seonggok daging dan tulang. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung melaksanakan langkah terakhirnya: memotong-motong tubuh itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung yang sudah ia persiapkan.

BRAK!! BRAK!!

Sekilas, Naruto seperti penjual daging yang sedang memotong daging pesanan pelanggan. Bedanya, daging yang dipotong ini adalah daging manusia, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memesannya.

Setelah selesai semuanya, Naruto memasukkan daging-daging tersebut ke dalam karung. Kemudian ia keluar dari tempat itu. Sedikit memasuki hutan, Naruto melempar karung tersebut sampai masuk ke jurang yang gelap. Samar-samar terdengar suara geraman dari beberapa binatang di sana. Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli akan itu.

Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam rumah itu. Menghapus bukti-bukti seperti darah dan sidik jari. Setelah selesai semua, Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah kosong itu dan masuk ke mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dan tidak akan kembali lagi, pasti.

XxXxXxXx

Paginya, Naruto sudah siap melakukan aktivitasnya, bekerja. Atau lebih tepatnya menyusup. Dia berangkat lumayan pagi, sekitar jam 7. Padahal biasanya kegiatan tersebut dimulai pada jam 8. Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi lebih cepat.

Bangunan tersebut masih sepi. Tentu saja. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja. Naruto menghela nafas. Mempersiapkan mental dan segala sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi. Merubah sifatnya lagi. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang tidak terlalu rumit.

Dengan perlahan dia memasuki bangunan itu. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang datang pagi. Sang receiptionist juga sudah stand by di tempatnya. Tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Baru saja dia ingin menghampiri Temari untuk sekedar mengabsen dan menyapa, tiba-tiba pundak kirinya ditepuk pelan. Naruto menoleh, dan sangat kaget melihat orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto. Sebagai pegawai yang baik, haruslah beramah-tamah dengan sang direktur utama perusahaan.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki. Mengapa kau datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangan kanannya masih dibiarkan berada di pundak mungil Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha. Saya datang pagi hanya karena ingin saja. Hehe.." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa manis. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menikmati pemandangan pagi hari di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, Uzumaki. Nanti tolong kamu saja yang membuat kopinya ya. Sekalian mengantarkannya juga. Dan panggil saja saya Sasuke." Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dan boleh saya memanggilmu Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Sasuke! Eh? Anda menyukai kopinya?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya, sangat sedikit. "Baiklah, nanti saya buatkan dan antarkan kopinya. Permisi Tuan Sasuke." Pamit Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari sentuhan lembut Uchiha itu. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati meja receiptionist dan Sasuke langsung pergi menuju lift dengan raut wajah yang seperti biasa, dingin. Bibir Temari megap-megap seperti ikan mas kekurangan oksigen melihat peristiwa pagi tersebut. Dia amat sangat kaget bukan kepalang. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat senyum sang Uchiha tersebut dengan mudahnya? Terlebih lagi senyuman itu ditujukan kepada seorang pegawai yang baru masuk kemarin!!

"Temari-san, ada apa?" Temari langsung tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Naruto menyadarkannya dengan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya di depan wajah Temari. Temari langsung menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto terlihat sangsi juga.

'_Hmm… kalau dilihat lagi anak ini memang pembawaannya manis. Jangan-jangan Tuan Uchiha menyukai anak ini? Mungkin juga sih. Oh, aku turut gembira kalau begitu!_' batin Temari. Seringaian a la fujoshi bermain di wajahnya. Naruto hanya menatap Temari heran. "Naruto, semoga kau tidak mengecawakanku dan beliau." Gumam Temari pelan. "Ehem! Naruto, ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Naruto, yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"Eemm… gak papa kok, Temari-san. Saya hanya mau absen." Jawab Naruto lembut. Temari langsung mengisi daftar hadir sambil tersenyum senang. Dia yakin Naruto bisa merubah sedikit perasaan tuannya tersebut. Kemudian Naruto segera menuju lift karena sedikit illfil dengan raut wajah Temari.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Naruto tau bahwa pada saat seperti ini dia harus segera menyiapkan kopi untuk sang Uchiha. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke ruang pantry, membuat kopi, dan menuju lift. Lift itu kosong. Selalu saja begitu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol 16.

Seperti kemarin, dia diperiksa oleh Hyuuga agar diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan sang direktur utama. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menuju ke ruangan Sasuke. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya juga sama seperti kemarin, Sasuke sedang mengetik komputer dengan menggunakan tangan kiri. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Permisi Tuan Sasuke. Saya mengantarkan kopinya." Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati meja Sasuke, kemudian meletakkan kopinya di sana. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Tidak sengaja, Sasuke menariknya terlalu keras sehingga Naruto jatuh ke tubuhnya.

"Tu… Tuan??" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata sedari tadi mata onyx itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata itu menatapnya lembut, menawarkan banyak kasih sayang. Naruto menyadari hal itu. Naruto berusaha mempertambah jarak di antara mereka, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Kemudian tangannya membelai lembut pipi tan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perlakuan Uchiha ini terhadapnya.

"Hei Naruto. Kau mau menjadi asistenku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan tanpa basa-basi. Naruto terperangah atas tawaran tersebut.

'_Oh, holyshit…_'

-

TBC

Footnote:

(1) Wakizashi adalah pedang Jepang tradisional dengan panjang mata bilah antara 30 dan 60cm (antara 12 hingga 24 inci), serupa tetapi lebih pendek bila dibandungkan dengan katana yang sering dikenakan bersama-sama.

BEHIND THE SCENE

"Tu… Tuan??" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata sedari tadi mata onyx itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut, lalu bibir mereka semakin mendekat dan…

"Nhh… Sasu…ja…ngan… nhh…"

Sutradara : Cut! Cut!! CUUUTT!!!! Woi!! Gak ada di naskah geblek!! Siapa yang mulai duluan?!!

Naru : *lepas dari Sasu* Sasu pak… tadi dia yang menekan kepala saya supaya mendekat…*provokator nih!*

Ri : SASUKEMPREEEEEEETTTT!!!! NGAPAIN LO NGELAKUIN KAYAK GITU HAAAAHH???!!!

Sasu : Emangnya napa? Kan bisa diulangin lagi. Istirahat aja dulu.*nyante*

Ri : Elo… emang… PERVERT!!! SINI LO!! GUE CINCANG-CINCANG BIAR TAU RASAAAAAAA!!!!*ngejar Sasu sambil bawa golok*

Sasu : WWOOOOOIII!!! Kalau gue elo cincang, trus yang jadi gue di chap selanjutnya sapaaaaaaaaaaa????!!!*lari-lari kayak dikejar penagih utang-??-*

Yuu : *muncul tiba-tiba* Hmm… yang jadi Sasunya… aku aja ya?

Sasu : *berhenti* Emang bisa? Gue kan cakep, keren, kul, elo mah kagak bisa!!

Yuu : Waduh~ narsis banget lo! Atau di chap berikutnya kamu kumatiin aja ya???*ngancem*

Sasu : Eh? Jangan dong!! Nanti kan aku gak bisa lemonan sama Naru…

Naru : *blushing* A…aku gak mau… nanti aku sakit lagi… Yuu… jangan ya?

Yuu : Tenang aja Naru. Gak bakal kok! Sasu, kalau kamu gak mau kumatiin, jangan kayak tadi lagi!! Ngerti lo!!??

Sasu : Hn…

Ri : *muncul lagi* Hmm… kalaupun elo udah jadi anak baik, belum tentu elo bakal tetep idup nantinya! Khukhukhukhu…

Sasu : EEEEEEHHHH!!!?? Kok gitu sih??!

Ri : Loh kok marah? Authornya kan gue!! Terserah gue dong!! Gue kan benci banget ama elo!! Jadinya pingin matiin elo deh!!!

Sasu : Jangan dooooong…*memelas*

Yuu + Ri : Uuuummm… TAU DEH!!!

Balasan Review :

AkanekoTeme-Dobe UchiMaki : Makasih reviewnya senpai!!!^^ Kalau yaoi saya belum berani buat… mungkin Shounen-ai aja kali ya…

Raiko Azawa : Makasih reviewnya senpai!!!^^ Iya hehehe… salah ngetik atau memang gak tw ya…??*dijitak*

The owl : Makasih reviewnya!!!^^ Hee?? Masa' sih?? Apa namanya?? Eerr… senjatanya saya gak tau bentuknya kayak gimana… Gomen… tapi sudah saya ganti wakizashi tuh… sekali lagi Gomen..!

Tamaru ariki : Makasih reviewnya!!^^ Iya, di sini Narutonya dibuat sadis. Romancenya ada kok! Tenang aja!! Cara buat fic? Udah bisa kan??*dijitak* kalau mau, tanyakan pada senpai-senpai yang sudah ahli! Pasti hasilnya keren deh!!

heri the weird : Makasih reviewnya!!!^^ Menurut saya Naruto gimanapun tetep keren!! Tapi Naruto gak dapat partner. Misi sukses? Sasuke mati? Hohoho… liat aja ntar..*digampar*

Naara Akira : Makasih reviewnya!!!^^ Iya nih. Gaara gak jadi dibunuh. Aksi Naruto nanti? Hehehe… liat aja nanti…*ditendang*

Light-Sapphire-Chan : Makasih reviewnya senpai!!^^ Segini udah kejam belum?? Atau mau yang lebih kejam lagi? Tapi kayaknya di chap depan Naruto makin jarang ngebunuh… Naruto mau gimanapun juga emang kereeeeeennzz banget!!

Verga : Makasih reviewnya!!!^^ Nih udah lanjut!

chaz no danna : Makasih reviewnya!!!^^ Nih udah apdet meeennn!!

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat fic gaje ini!!! Hiks… saya terharu…T,T. Maafkan saya jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan serta kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!!! Oh ya, maksud dari behind the scene itu hanya pelampiasan saya karena udah buat fic aneh ini sekalian membashing Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, Terima Kasih!!!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Lost! Chapter 3

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

SUPER DUPER EXTRA OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!! Anda sudah diperingatkan!!

have a nice read! ^u^

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Sial!! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahukan hal ini pada Pain!!_' batin Naruto sangat gelisah sambil mengambil HPnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Flashback

"Hei Naruto. Kau mau menjadi asistenku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan tanpa basa-basi. Naruto terperangah atas tawaran tersebut.

'_Oh, holyshit…_' batin Naruto '_Aku harus menolaknya!! Harus!! Bisa gawat kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya! Makin mempersulitku untuk segera kabur setelah membunuhnya!_'

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya menolak tawaran Anda." Jawab Naruto tenang. Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga jawaban itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pelukannya. Malah makin mempereratnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia sebenarnya menikmati pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Eeeerr… karena… saya masih baru dan… belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman kerja. Lagipula… dengan kemampuan saya yang sekarang, mana mungkin saya akan mengerjakan tugas asisten dengan baik?" jawab Naruto. Berharap jawabannya itu dapat membuat Sasuke menarik kembali tawarannya.

"Tidak. Saya rasa kemampuanmu sudah sangat baik. Bahkan belum tentu karyawan lama kemampuannya sama atau mendekati kemampuanmu. Saya jamin itu." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Ta—tapi…"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan kepala Naruto. Sungguh perilaku yang berani mengingat mereka tidak—atau belum mempunyai ikatan khusus. Naruto yang sibuk berpikir alasan tidak menggubris perilaku sang atasan.

"Eeerr… tapi saya…"

"Sepertinya kamu kehabisan alasan, Naruto." Tangan kanan Sasuke membingkai wajah manis Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mulai besok kamu menjadi asisten pribadi saya dan meja kerjamu ada di ruang sebelah."

End of flashback

Tut tut. Cklek. "Halo?"

"Pain! Ini aku!"

"Naruto-sama? Ada apa? Apa misinya sudah selesai?"

"Bukan itu! Aku dapat masalah! Kamu sekarang ada di mana?"

"Di restoran yang dulu. Masalah apa, Naruto-sama?"

"Aakh!! Nanti kujelaskan di sana! Pokoknya kau harus bantu aku! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Cklek. Sambungan terputus.

***

Di Restoran milik Akatsuki.

"Apa masalahnya, Naruto-sama?"

"Begini Pain, mulai besok aku resmi menjadi asisten baru Uchiha!!" seru Naruto sambil memukul meja tanda gusar. Pain sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ghaaakh!! Pokoknya intinya begitu! Aku juga nggak tahu bagaimana bisa!!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sifat egois Uchiha." Seorang wanita anggun berambut biru yang baru saja datang ikut serta dalam pembicaraan kedua pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Blue Rose?" Tanya Pain kepada wanita itu.

"Sepertinya Uchiha tertarik denganmu, Naruto-sama." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tertarik? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah. Saya kurang tahu. Akan tetapi jelas dia tertarik denganmu." Blue Rose mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Pain. "Dan Uchiha itu pasti akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

"Haha…. Bagus. Sekarang akan sangat-sangat sulit untuk membunuhnya. Selain aku akan susah untuk kabur, bisa-bisa aku menjadi tersangka utama pembunuhan. Oh great!!" seru Naruto geram.

"Bagaimana kalau dialihkan saja?" Tanya Pain.

"Dialihkan? Maksudmu mengalihkan tuduhan, begitu?" balas Naruto.

"Yaa seperti itu. Kita alihkan tuduhan tersangkanya ke orang yang dekat dengannya—selain kamu tentunya." Jelas Pain.

"Itu sulit, Pain." Kata Blue Rose. "Orang terdekat selain Naruto-sama adalah sang bodyguard, Neji Hyuuga. Dan keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang melayani keluarga Uchiha sejak beberapa generasi yang lalu dan tentu sudah sangat dipercaya oleh keluarga Uchiha. Bisa dipastikan dia akan terlepas dari tuduhan tersangka pembunuhan." Jelasnya.

"Hmm… atau kita buat suatu 'tokoh' lalu kita alihkan tuduhannya ke 'tokoh' ini?" Tanya Pain lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tokoh'?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku seperti… tokoh pembunuh sadis?"

"Bukankah itu mirip denganku?"

"Ya, tapi 'tokoh' ini sedikit berbeda." Naruto dan Blue Rose mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Si 'tokoh' lebih berani menunjukkan jati dirinya. Dia seperti menantang polisi untuk menangkapnya." Jelas Pain.

"Jadi maksudmu dia itu pembunuh yang bosan hidup?" Tanya Blue Rose.

"Bukan begitu. Dia seperti suka mempermainkan polisi dengan membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu dan meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang membingungkan."

"Hei, sepertinya idemu menarik juga. Kapan kita akan membuat 'tokoh' itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Malam ini. Sekaligus untuk menghilangkan nama seorang Naruto Namikaze. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang curiga denganmu, Naruto-sama."

"Tapi ingat Naruto-sama, ketika kamu menjadi asisten Uchiha, turuti apa kata-katanya. Ketika dia marah karena kesalahan pegawainya, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memecatnya. Jadi jangan pernah membuatnya marah, atau kau akan dipecat. Dengan kata lain penyusupan gagal. Dan kamu tahu artinya bukan…?" Jelas Blue Rose.

"Penyusupan otomatis gagal. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, dan itu sama saja dengan nyawaku terancam. Benar bukan?" balas Naruto.

"Ya, tentu. Dan kami juga memutuskan waktu paling lama kau berhasil membunuhnya adalah selama 2 tahun. Kalau kau gagal… ya~ seperti yang tadi kau bilang." Kata Pain.

"Tidak masalah. Toh aku tidak memerlukan waktu sebanyak itu. Sudahlah. Bukankah kita harus segera bersiap-siap? Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

***

Malam hari di Konoha.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang tipis dan berwarna merah darah, beriris merah dan memiliki 'sesuatu' yang berada di samping celana panjang cokelatnya, sedikit tertutupi dengan kaos merahnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Lumayan ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dikarenakan malam ini adalah malam minggu. Hari di mana waktunya berkumpul bersama, keluarga, kerabat ataupun kekasih. Berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Dia hanya sendirian.

Tetapi ternyata bukan dia saja yang sendirian. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dan beriris hitam juga sendirian. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan, sepertinya. Pemuda pertama tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia menghampiri pemuda itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi…

CRASH!!

Sang pemuda merah menancapkan wakizashinya ke leher pemuda cokelat itu.

"KYAAAAAA!!"

"WAAAAA!!"

"PEMBUNUUH!!"

Suasana kota ramai itu menjadi sangat ramai, diselimuti kepanikan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"BERHENTI!! JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK KALAU MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!!" seru si pemuda merah. Semuanya terdiam, tentu saja. Pemuda itu menodongkan pistolnya ke segala arah. Kemudian dia berbicara lagi dengan datar namun keras, "Bagus. Dengarkan, semuanya!" hening sejenak. "Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku membunuh manusia. Hanya saja kalian terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya." Semuanya terkejut. "Heh! Aku akan mengakui suatu hal pada kalian semua. Yang melakukan pembunuhan di Konoha-Suna adalah aku. Yaaah~ sekarang kalian—para polisi gak perlu lagi mencari-cari tersangka." Pemuda itu menarik wakizashinya dan membersihkannya dengan kedua jarinya. "Dan perlu diperingatkan lagi, ini bukan wajah asliku. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang bisa menjadi petunjuk kalian nanti. Walaupun aku nggak yakin kalian bisa menangkapku sih…" kemudian dia memasukkan lagi wakizashinya ke tempat semula. "Ehem! Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, ignorant masses." Tiba-tiba ada sebuah helikopter yang menurunkan tali berbentuk tangga di dekat pemuda itu. Lalu si pemuda menaikinya sedikit kemudian menoleh ke seluruh manusia yang ada di sana. "Ah… satu hal lagi. Aku akan memindahkan targetku ke Oto. Kutunggu di sana, para polisi beserta detektifnya." Helikopter itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerumunan massa yang masih ketakutan itu. Setelah menjauh, para warga langsung ribut dengan kepanikan yang masih terasa.

"Bagaimana ini? Keluargaku ada yang di Oto.."

"Siapa sih sebenarnya dia? Untuk apa membunuh tanpa motif seperti itu…?"

"Jangan-jangan… dia itu…"

"Benar juga!! Dia tidak pernah keluar lagi...!"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti dia kan…?"

"Pasti dia!! Tidak salah lagi! Bukankah orangtuanya itu psikopat?! Anaknya pasti tidak jauh beda!"

"Ya!! Kita grebek rumahnya!! Cari segala bukti atau semacamnya!!"

"AYO!!"

Mereka semua pergi ke sebuah rumah sambil membawa obor, pedang, pistol, dan beberapa benda berbahaya lainnya. Rumah yang mereka hampiri adalah kediaman Naruto Namikaze. Mereka menduga bahwa Naruto-lah yang melakukan pembunuhan selama ini.

"Pintunya dikunci!!"

"Hancurkan saja pintunya!!"

"Ayo kita dobrak!!"

Para lelaki bersiap-siap di depan pintu, mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

BRAK!! BRAK!!

Akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka. Tetapi mereka malah melihat sesuatu yang tidak diduga.

Naruto Namikaze, tewas dengan darah yang berlumuran di sekitarnya. Wajahnya sedikit rusak, tetapi masih bisa dikenali. Tidak hanya itu, anggota badannya yang lain juga tidak kalah rusaknya. Sungguh keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Banyak para warga yang histeris. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan:

"_Hehe… aku yakin kalau kalian akan mengira bahwa aku adalah si bocah ini. Memang dia adalah anak si psikopat itu, tapi sayangnya kalian salah sangka. Jujur, aku merasa kasihan kepada bocah ini. Aku yang membunuh, malah dia yang dituduh. Yaah~ walaupun dia masih diselamatkan dengan tidak ada bukti yang menuju ke arahnya. Hm… karena aku gak mau kalian salah sangka nantinya, bocah ini aku bunuh saja. Hehehey!!_"

Dengan gambar rubah ekor sembilan di bawahnya.

***

"Ukh!" Pemuda merah itu menghempaskan badannya begitu dia sudah masuk ke helikopter. Kemudian dia membuka wignya dengan kasar dan melepas softlens merahnya. Sekarang terlihatlah rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya yang indah.

"Sukses ya, Naruto-sama." Kata Pain sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ya ya. Whatever. Tentang 'kematianku' juga udah sukses kan?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-sama. Kecuali kalau diadakan autopsi."

"Hah?! Kalau ketahuan perjuanganku tadi sia-sia dong!" seru Naruto gusar.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-sama. Kemungkinan akan diadakan autopsi sangatlah kecil. Mayat tadi sudah dibuat oleh Akasuna semirip mungkin denganmu. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau repot-repot meng-autopsi padahal mayat itu bisa dengan mudah dikenali." Jelas Pain, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin pulang secepatnya. Melelahkan sekali hari ini." Pain mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia segera menyuruh pilotnya untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal Naruto.

***

Sasuke POV

Aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' atau apalah namanya itu. Mungkin aku hanya tertarik? Ya, mungkin. Dia memang menarik. Mata birunya yang indah namun memancarkan kesepian yang dalam, rambut pirangnya yang halus bagaikan sutra, senyumannya yang manis namun di mataku terlihat… palsu. Aneh. Untuk apa dia tersenyum kalau itu hanyalah palsu? Cih. Aku jadi ingat Sai-si-senyum-palsu-itu. Ternyata tidak hanya dia yang bisa tersenyum palsu.

Tunggu. Senyum palsu, sinar mata kesepian, lalu kenapa dia masih bisa bertingkah ceria? Aku yakin semuanya itu hanyalah palsu belaka—kecuali sinar matanya. Pasti ada tujuan di balik itu semua, apa yang dia incar? Saham perusahaan? Kalau dia mau, ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Untuk apa juga aku mendapatkan banyak uang tapi aku merasa tidak bahagia. Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kalau yang dia incar hanyalah uang, untuk apa dia sampai berikeras menolak tawaranku untuk menaikkan jabatannya menjadi asistenku—walaupun akhirnya kupaksa juga sih.

Akh! Tidak penting. Pokoknya harus ada orang yang mengisi kekosongan jabatan itu secepatnya. Kalau tidak wanita itu bisa saja masuk lagi. Cih. Wanita murahan itu. Kalau saja bukan Sai yang memohon agar wanita itu bisa bekerja di tempatku—dan sebagai asisten! Sial!!—sudah pasti akan kutolak. Menjijikkan sekali. Sai… sepupuku yang baik nan bodoh. Kalau saja kau tahu kalau wanita itu sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu. Heh, walaupun kau mengetahuinya, pasti kau tetap akan bersikeras kan? Apa sih yang istimewa dari wanita menjijikkan itu sampai membuat kau tergila-gila padanya? Masih lebih baik Naruto. Dia lebih manis, lebih cerdas, lebih sopan, lebih…

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi membandingkan wanita murahan itu dengan Naruto? Hei diriku! Apa aku benar-benar tertarik dengan si pirang manis itu? Tunggu, apa aku bilang? Manis? Naruto manis? Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau dia itu memang manis. Tapi kalau aku sampai memikirkannya terus begini…

Gaah!! Kenapa aku jadi selalu memikirkannya sih?! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kemudian aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang king size-ku. Oke, diriku, jangan memikirkannya terus. Ingat, kau hanya tertarik dengannya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tok Tok. "Tuan Uchiha, boleh saya masuk?" suara Neji ya.

"Masuk saja!" kemudian Neji muncul dari balik pintu. Dia terlihat… bahagia? Hei, sepertinya ada hal baru yang menyenangkan untuknya. Sahabatku Neji, mungkin dia akan menceritakannya padaku. Yaah, daripada aku harus memikirkan pemuda manis itu… Hei! Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Sial! Ternyata sulit juga melupakannya barang sebentar.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanyaku. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan ranjangku. Masih dengan wajah bahagianya, dia mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia hari ini, kan Tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya, membuatku bingung. Bukannya dia yang bahagia? Kenapa dia bertanya lagi?

"Sudahlah. Panggil saja aku Sasuke seperti dulu. Lagipula ini di bukan di kantor kan? Dan memangnya siapa yang bahagia? Bukannya kamu?"

"Ha? Tentu saja kamu, Tu—ehm Sasuke! Bukankah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu hari ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah—honestly, menyebalkan. Jarang-jarang dia berwajah seperti itu. Lalu apa lagi yang dia bilang? Oh, aku tahu. Pasti obrolan ini mengarah ke pemuda manis itu, dan…

Sial!! Padahal aku sudah ingin segera melupakannya. Neji bodoh!! Kenapa kau malah mulai membicarakannya? Memangnya kalau aku tertarik dengan seseorang berarti aku bahagia, begitu?

"Ya ya. Memang ada. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku yang bahagia bukan?" balasku. Neji malah memasang senyum yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci itu.

"Hei! Bukankah sudah jelas? Buktinya kau tersenyum padanya, padahal aku, sahabatmu sejak kecil, belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu." Senyumannya sekarang menjadi seringaian yang semakin menyebalkan. Benar juga sih. Setiap kali aku melihatnya pasti bibirku tersenyum. Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat malaikat manis itu—walau dia terlihat kesepian, sengsara. Intinya tidak bahagia. Malaikat kesepian.

"Hn." Jawabku sekenanya. Neji tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha!! Selamat ya!! Sebenarnya aku dapat informasi ini dari Yamanaka dan teman pandanya. Belum lagi laporan dari Sabaku-san. Ternyata benar ya?! Dan lagi setahuku tidak ada yang boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecil kecuali keluargamu dan aku—itupun setelah kita menjadi sahabat. Lalu? Si rambut pirang itu kamu anggap apa? Teman? Wah, keterlaluan banget kamu!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Shit! Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras ke wajahku.

"Se-selamat?? Maksudmu apa, huh??" tanyaku kesal. Kenapa aku harus kesal ya? Akh, masa bodo.

"Ya selamat. Karena kau sudah menemukan orang yang 'menarik' bagimu. Bisa saja dia akan merubah sifat Tuan Uchiha bungsu yang pendiam dan pemurung ini." Dan dia pun tertawa lagi. Cih! Memangnya apa sih urusanmu, Neji!!

Seakan menjawab pikiranku, diapun berkata, "Aku turut bahagia, Sasuke. Lagipula aku kan sahabatmu, tentu aku juga bahagia akhirnya kamu bisa berubah walaupun masih sedikit. Kau tahu? Para pelayan lain juga turut berbahagia lho!"

"Turut berbahagia? Memangnya aku mau nikah apa?" seruku. Sepertinya sekarang wajahku benar-benar memerah. Neji tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Yaah… semoga saja begitu. Bukankah di negara ini menikah sesama jenis itu sudah lumrah?" balasnya santai. Hmm… memang benar sih. Tapi kan aku hanya tertarik dengannya! "Sudahlah~ bukankah kamu sudah dua puluh tahun, Sasuke. Umur nikah tuh! Calon juga udah ada. Tinggal pedekate aja!" Neji tertawa lagi.

"Aku memang sudah dua puluh tahun. Tapi 'calon' yang kamu maksud itu masih muda. Kupikir dia belum dua puluhan."

Neji mendelik sedikit sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Dia belum dua puluhan? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau nggak mau nikah sekarang ya tunangan aja dulu—biar nggak diambil orang. Begitu kalian udah siap, baru deh nikah." Sarannya. Apa?! Saran?? Gaaah!! Lama-lama aku pusing juga memikirkannya!

"Sudahlah, Neji. Aku lelah membahas ini." Neji tersenyum girang. "Dan jangan berpikir aku akan melaksanakan kata-katamu itu." Jelasku, membuat senyumnya memudar seketika.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dengannya, paling tidak carilah. Padahal dulu—para pelayan yang cerita padaku—kamu itu selalu tersenyum kepada semua penghuni rumah, selalu manja terutama pada anikimu, pokoknya kamu seperti anak yang berbahagia. Sekarang? Cobalah cari kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang itu, Sasuke. Atau cari sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia." Jelasnya. Kemudian dia keluar dari ruanganku.

Mencari kebahagiaan? Bagaimana?

***

Naruto POV

Sedikit lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi aku tidak akan menjadi anak buah Pain lagi. Aku muak dengan semua perintahnya. Begitu misi ini selesai, aku akan pergi ke Uzu, tanah kelahiranku. Aku ingin menenangkan diri di sana.

Oh, sudah jam berapa ini? Kulihat jam dinding di sampingku. Pukul 07.53. Shit! Aku bisa terlambat! Segera kuraih tasku dan langsung pergi ke kantor.

Sampai di sana, kulihat mejaku. Kosong. Oh, aku lupa kalau mejaku sudah dipindah ke lantai paling atas. Cepat-cepat aku masuk ke lift—beruntung masih terbuka. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung berjalan cepat. Oh, aku jadi ingat dengan wanita berambut pink cerah itu. Sebenarnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Aku sedikit iri padanya. Dia bisa menangis, sedangkan aku…

Akh, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli.

Kemudian aku bertemu dengan bodyguard pribadi Uchiha. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga. Tidak kusangka, dia tersenyum padaku. Padahal kemarin sikapnya sangat dingin. Apa dia sudah tahu kalau aku sekarang asisten Uchiha?

Masuk, kemudian kerjakan. Hei, ternyata menjadi asisten tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak kumengerti. Duh, padahal kemarin aku ingat kok. Shit, akh! Lewatin sajalah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang direktur terbuka, terlihat Uchiha keluar dengan wajah datar. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum—dan tentu saja palsu. Tetapi dia tidak tersenyum. Aneh. Bukannya kemarin-kemarin dia selalu tersenyum? Sekarang bukannya tersenyum, dia malah menatapku dengan tajam, dingin.

Cukup! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Apalagi harus menerima tatapan dinginnya itu. Sudah cukup dengan tatapan warga Konoha. Aku tidak mau di sini juga mendapatkannya. Tubuhku… Shit! Kenapa tubuhku gemetar?! Aku memeluk pinggangku, berharap tubuhku berhenti gemetar. Tidak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba Uchiha berada tepat di depanku. Wajah kami bahkan sangat dekat. Tubuhku masih gemetaran. Kemudian dia mengangkat daguku agar aku bisa menatapnya. Kini wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Berhenti…" Eh? Apa maksudnya? "Berhenti tersenyum palsu seperti itu."

Apa?! Dia tahu kalau itu palsu! Apa dia juga tahu kalau aku akan membunuhnya?!

"Ma… maksud Tuan apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Tubuhku masih gemetar.

"Tolong jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku. Aku tahu kalau senyum itu palsu. Dan kurasa tingkahmu yang ceria itu juga palsu belaka." Jelasnya, membuatku muak. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau? Untuk apa kau berpura-pura seperti itu?"

"Apa maksud Tuan?" tanyaku tenang. Aku tidak boleh mengakuinya yang sebenarnya, paling tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kau pintar dalam berakting. Hampir saja aku tertipu karenanya. Tetapi sinar matamu tidak bisa berbohong." Lanjutnya. "Kau terlihat… kesepian. Sedih. Menderita."

Cih! Tahu apa kau tentangku?! Ingin sekali aku membalas seperti itu. Tapi bahaya kalau dia sampai marah dan memecatku. Aku akan mati dalam waktu singkat.

Seakan menjawab pikiranku, dia berkata, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tapi lain kali, jangan tersenyum lagi sampai kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Paling tidak di hadapanku." Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Kemudian kutundukan wajahku. Aku tidak mau menatapnya terus-menerus.

***

Sasuke POV

Dia tertegun, tentu saja. Aku telah membongkar semuanya, kecuali satu. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Bisa kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Sepertinya aku sedikit keterlaluan memojokkannya seperti tadi. Tapi aku memang tidak ingin melihat sinar matanya yang hampir sama sepertiku. Makhluk indah seperti dirinya lebih pantas bahagia. Kalau saja aku bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia…

Hei, bagaimana kalau aku jalankan saja rencana dari Neji?

Flashback

"Hei, Sasuke!!" Neji datang lagi ke kamarku. "Bagaimana kalau kau buat dia tinggal di sini?" pertanyaannya langsung membuatku tersedak teh yang baru saja kuminum.

"Uhuk! Apa maksudmu, Neji?!" aku memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Namun sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menggubrisnya.

"Ya, buat dia tinggal di sini. Dengan begitu kami bisa dengan mudah membantumu!"

"Membantu apa lagi?"

"Membantu agar Tuan Uchiha bisa menemukan kebahagiannya! Dengan membawanya ke sini, tentu saja kami bisa dengan mudah membantumu untuk pedekate dengannya!!" dan dengan cepat aku menendangnya keluar dari kamarku. Dasar sinting!

End of flashback.

"Naruto, di mana kamu tinggal?" tanganku menyentuh pipinya lembut. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, membuat poninya menutupi wajah manisnya. Kemudian aku mengangkat dagu mungilnya agar aku bisa menatap mata birunya yang indah. Mata indah itu menyimpan ketakutan dan kesedihan di dalamnya. "Di mana kau tinggal?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Bibir mungilnya sedikit bergetar.

"Di… Apartemen Juubi…" jawabnya pelan. Aku sedikit tersenyum, ternyata tempat tinggalnya dekat juga.

"Di ruang nomor berapa?" aku berusaha membuat kata-kataku selembut mungkin agar dia tidak takut, lebih tepatnya tidak takut padaku.

"No-nomor 406…" dia masih bergetar ternyata. Kurengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tidak kusangka dia menutup matanya. Dia terlihat menikmati sentuhanku. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berhenti bergetar.

"Kau mau tinggal di rumahku?" tawaranku membuatnya terperangah (lagi). Matanya yang tadi tertutup langsung terbuka lebar tanda tak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka-tutup, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-apa saya dapat me-menolak tawaran Anda?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap. Aku mendengus pelan. Heh, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolaknya, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Tentu tidak, Naruto. Hari ini juga kau harus sudah pindah ke rumahku. Mau kusuruh orang lain mengambil barang-barangmu atau kau ambil sendiri?"

"Bi-biar saya yang mengambilnya, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Sekarang ambil barang-barangmu. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana." Lalu Naruto pergi keluar ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil melihat kepergiannya.

Dan ternyata Neji memperhatikanku dari tadi dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, ternyata Anda mau melakukannya juga ya? Saya kira Anda tidak akan melakukannya." Senyumnya semakin mengembang membentuk seringaian. Aku membalasnya dengan smirk andalanku.

"Kita lihat saja dulu. Apakah dugaanmu benar? Apakah aku akan bahagia nantinya?"

-

TBC

BEHIND THE SCENE

Pemuda itu menarik wakizashinya dan membersihkannya dengan kedua jarinya. "Dan perlu diperingatkan lagi, ini bukan wajah asliku. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang bisa… eerr…"

Ri : Cut!! CUT!!

Naru : Maaf, Ri!! Aku belum hapal semuanya! Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menghapalkannya! Pliiiss… *puppy eyes*

Ri : Tentu saja. Cepat sedikit ya!

Sasu : He? Tumben dia baek. Biasanya kejem banget tuh.

Yuu : Dia cuma kejam dengan kalian, para seme, coz dia benci banget sama kalian…

Para Seme : *ngangguk-ngangguk paham*

Ri : *death glare* Apa yang kalian omongin?! Cepet kerja!!

*semuanya pada ngacir*

Sasu : Naru-chan~ kita ngapalin dialognya di kamar aja ya? Supaya kita bisa sekalian main!

Naru : He~? Main apaan?

Sasu : Kita main 'maju-mundur'. Kamu mau ka—

BUKK!! *Sasu tepar di lantai*

Ri : *niup kepalan tangan* Mati kau, Seme Bedjat!!

Para Seme : *bergidik ngeri, langsung menjauh dari uke masing-masing, takut ditabok*

Balasan Review :

To Light-Sapphire-Chan : 

Yuu : Makasih reviewnya!! APUAA??! Kurang sadis?? Yaa… saya kan bukan pembunuh…*plak* hmm… emang bener sih, terkesan instant. Tapi Naru kan emang manis~! Naruto nggak ngerasa jijik kok, cuma risih. Sasuke dibunuh nggak ya…??

Sasu : Jangan bunuh gue seenaknya!!

Ri : Ya asal elonya nggak 'nakal' aja seeh… *evil grin*

Sasu : *Glekh!*

To Raiko Azawa : 

Yuu : Makasih reviewnya!! Pendek sekali reviewnya ya…

To Kuro Kitsune Seme :

Sasu : Keren?! Fic ancur macam ini dibilang KEREN??!! Bagaimana bisa??!

Yuu : Makasih reviewnya!! Nanti ke depan mungkin akan sangat banyak romancenya. So, stay tune! *plak!*

To Uchiha Nata-chan :

Ri : Makasih reviewnya!! Emang di sini Sasukempret kayak om-om pervert!! Eh, bukannya dia emang udah pervert dari sononya ya?!

Sasu : Huh!! Udah gue chidori tuh dianya sampai gosong!! Ngatain gue yang nggak-nggak sih!!

Cewek2 di kantor : Kami emang fujoshi!!! Ada beberapa sih yang enggak, tapi mereka nggak terlalu ambil pusing!!

Yuu : Happy ending shounen-ai? Hmm…

To chaz no danna : 

Ri : Makasih reviewnya!! *bawa golok juga* hehehe… tangkis bo'! tangkis!! Nggak mesti happy ending kan!?

Yuu : Plot cerita masih bisa berubah selama belum dipublish, jadi ada kemungkinan sad or happy.

To CCloveRuki :

Yuu : Makasih reviewnya!! *masang wajah mikir* Hmm… ada yang pol in lop kayaknya ya? Sapa tuh Ruki? Hehehey~ curiga!

Ri : Kok gue yang kena sih? Pembunuh kan emang harus sadis! Kalau bunuhnya lemah lembut mah nggak asik!! Sasukempret emang pervert tuh! Dasar!! Semua seme sama aja!!

To Chinara Hatake :

Yuu : Makasih reviewnya!! Naru emang dibuat sadis sama Ri. Katanya supaya mirip pembunuh. Tapi dianya kan tetep manis!

Ri : Pertanyaan tidak bisa dijawab karena akan membocorkan plot cerita. Lagian plotnya bisa berubah-ubah kok.

To Uzumaki octa :

Ri : Makasih reviewnya!! Bukan gue yang menulis keseluruhan fic ini. Gue menulis yang rada-rada sadis aja. Soal romance sama Yuu. Dan seterusnya kemungkinan bakal banyak romance. Jadi kalau telat apdet, salahkan Yuu.

Yuu : Kamu nggak marah dikasih embel-embel Neechan?

Ri : Males marah-marah. Bikin capek.

Para seme : *dalem hati* padahal sama kita marah-marah mulu…

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Minna yg membaca apalagi mereview fic ini, juga yg tidak suka shounen-ai lalu tidak membacanya. Arigatou!! Chap kali ini pendek banget. Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yg saya perbuat. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sangat OOC, Sangat Gaje, Sangat Garing, Sangat Membingungkan, Shounen ai.. don't like, don't read.

Have a nice read!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto POV

Lagi-lagi aku terjebak. Entah kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak apalah, toh aku masih bisa menghindar dari tuduhan. Terima kasih untuk Pain yang telah membuat tokoh untuk di-'kambing hitam'-kan.

Mulai hari ini aku resmi tinggal di rumahnya. Ada beberapa keanehan memang. Pertama, Hyuuga Neji selalu tersenyum padaku, bahkan sesekali mengobrol denganku. Hanya satu hari sudah membuatnya seramah ini.

Kedua, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Kenapa semuanya harus tentangku? Umur, tanggal lahir, makanan kesukaan, warna kesukaan, bahkan sampai hewan kesukaan.

Ketiga, para pelayan di mansion. Oke, aku tentu tidak akan merasa aneh jika mereka bersikap ramah, tetapi ekspresi mereka ketika melihatku terlihat sangat kaget. Seperti baru bertemu dengan seorang ratu sejagat.

Keempat, seorang pelayan wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Neji—beriris putih dan berambut panjang indigo. Dia seperti pelayan lainnya, tetapi senyumannya—atau seringaiannya mirip dengan yang Temari-san tunjukkan padaku, di pagi hari ketika aku diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi Uchiha.

Kelima, kamarku. Memang terlihat normal dengan ukuran 5x6 meter persegi, wallpaper berwarna hijau, tempat tidur queen size, lemari pakaian, meja, kursi dan pengatur suhu ruangan. Tapi di mana komputernya? Hei, bukankah aku ditawari (kalau tidak mau dibilang 'diperintah') tinggal di sini karena aku adalah asisten pribadinya? Lalu di mana aku kerja? Di kantor? Che, tidak ada gunanya aku tinggal di sini.

Aku memasukkan dan merapikan pakaianku di lemari, kemudian berbaring sebentar. Haah… aku lumayan lelah sekarang. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan-lahan dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur.

XxXxX

Normal POV

Di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, terdapat sebuah bangunan besar yang sederhana namun tampak elegan berwarna putih gading. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, bangunan itu tidak seperti industri ataupun perusahaan. Kamera pengintai terdapat di berbagai sudut, disekelilingnya dijaga oleh banyak penjaga bertubuh besar dan sangar. Tidak hanya itu, bangunan itu memiliki pagar yang dialiri listrik bertekanan tinggi.

Didalam bangunan itu semuanya didominasi oleh warna merah dan jingga. Banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang memasuki ruangan satu dan yang lainnya. Bahkan tidak jarang terlihat orang-orang yang memegang senjata. Hanya ada satu orang yang sibuk membagi-bagikan kertas kepada hampir semua orang, kertas yang seringkali bertuliskan kata 'WANTED'.

Di lantai paling atas, terdapat seorang pria dewasa sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa jingganya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang sedang membawa beberapa lembar kertas menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" wanita itu mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya tepat pada siaran berita pembunuhan.

/"Ditemukan beberapa bagian tubuh manusia berserakan di pinggir Sungai Konoto. Setelah diadakan autopsi, diduga korban bernama Teru Mikami, seorang direktur perusahaan di Kota Oto yang tengah naik daun. Polisi menegaskan bahwa korban disiksa terlebih dahulu, kemudian tersangka membunuh korban dengan menusukkan benda tajam tepat di jantung korban, lalu memutilasi dan memeras habis darah korban. Seorang petugas menemukan kertas berwarna merah darah bergambar rubah ekor sembilan dan bertuliskan : 'Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kalian sudah kuperingatkan bahwa…"/

Sang pria mematikan siaran itu dan menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan si wanita menatap si pria sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hebat juga pembunuh itu. Dia bisa menghilangkan jejak tanpa bekas dan meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang membingungkan. Dan lagi namanya sama dengan julukanmu di organisasi ini. Benar kan, Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Pria yang dipanggil 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau tahu, semakin sering aku melihat hasil perbuatannya, semakin meningkat keinginanku untuk membunuhnya." Wanita itu langsung menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Organisasi Akatsuki' di depan wajah si pria.

"Kau harus membereskan mereka dulu, leader. Walaupun kau seorang ketua yang sangat dihormati, tetap saja kau harus bekerja mencari sumber mereka. Kalau kau pulang tanpa informasi sedikitpun, jangan harap kau lolos dari hukumanku." Tentu sang pria tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa hukuman dari si wanita sangat tidak menyenangkan. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan selama lima jam nonstop disertai omelan si wanita merupakan sesuatu yang termasuk dalam daftar 'I Live in Hell' di otaknya.

"Baiklah. Tolong panggilkan Shukaku. Aku akan pergi dengannya." Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berambut merah darah, beriris hijau emerald dan memiliki tato 'ai' di jidat kirinya. Wanita itu mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. "Ayo kita pergi, Shukaku. Tinggalkan ice princess ini." Pria itu menunjuk ke arah si wanita yang mendengus sebal. Si pria mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar. "Oh ya, tolong jangan serahkan tugas membunuh si 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' itu pada orang lain. Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya!"

"Hhh… baiklah. Kau masih dendam dengannya karena telah membunuh orang itu kan?"

"Kau tahu itu. Thanks ya." Pria dan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan si wanita. Kemudian wanita itu bergumam.

"Orang yang dicintai ya…"

XxXxX

Mansion Uchiha.

"Nejiii!" Sasuke mendatangi sahabatnya dengan geram. Yang didatangi malah adem-anyem dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Neji sekenanya. Sasuke masih menatap sahabatnya tajam.

"Kemana komputer yang sudah kusiapkan di kamar Naruto dan laptopnya?"

"He? Saya tidak tahu, Tuan." Jawab Neji dengan tampang (sok) polos.

"Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya hilang kecuali komputer di kamarku! Apa maksud semua ini, Neji!"

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu, Tuan. Mungkin saja semua yang hilang itu terserang virus lalu diperbaiki ke rentalnya." Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Kalau benar begitu, pasti dia akan menyiapkan yang baru. Dan lagi sangat mustahil jika alat-alat elektronik itu terserang virus secara bersamaan.

"Kakashi, tolong pesankan beberapa—" ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Neji.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Sayang sekali bukan kalau harus membeli yang baru sedangkan yang lama masih bisa dipakai beberapa waktu lagi." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya. Neji dan teman-temannya yang lain berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Neji… kau jahat juga ya…" tegur Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Neji yang masih menahan tawa.

"Hehehe… itu semua kan juga buat Sasuke… hahahah!" Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang bodyguard pribadi Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus leader keamanan itu tertawa.

XxXxX

Naruto POV

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keemasan sedang berlari kecil menuju dua orang dewasa, pria yang berambut sama dengan anak kecil itu dan wanita yang berambut merah panjang. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Anak kecil itu adalah aku, yang dulu.

Mereka bercanda tawa. Terkadang si pria mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anak itu. Dan si wanita tersenyum lembut. Tak henti-hentinya tawa lepas dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

Itu masa-masaku yang dulu. Masa yang sangat bahagia.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan anak kecil yang lebih besar dari anak pirang tadi. Hitam. Semuanya hitam. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya maupun ciri-cirinya yang lain. Bayangan itu menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang tertawa itu. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Naru-chan, kita main di taman yuk!" ajak si bayangan itu kepada si anak pirang. Kupikir si anak akan menolaknya. Ternyata anak itu dengan senang hati turun dari tangan si pria dan menggandeng tangan si bayangan sambil tetap tersenyum ceria.

"Hati-hati ya, nak! Jangan main terlalu jauh!" seru si wanita mengingatkan. Bayangan dan anak pirang itu mengangguk sambil terus tertawa riang.

Kuikuti mereka berdua diam-diam.

Ya, mereka bermain dengan sangat gembira. Ayunan, kejar-kejaran, sampai petak umpet mereka mainkan. Si bayangan sangat baik terhadap si pirang. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa si bayangan sangat menyayangi si pirang. Ketika si pirang kelelahan, bayangan itu dengan lembut menggendongnya di punggung kecilnya. Mereka menghampiri kedua orang dewasa itu lagi.

Aku sangat bingung. Siapa bayangan tadi? Jika itu semua adalah bagian dari ingatanku di masa lalu, bukankah seharusnya aku mengetahuinya? Aku yakin, amat sangat yakin bahwa itu semua adalah kenangan lamaku. Tapi siapa bayangan itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Kenapa? Siapa dia?

"Aakh!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Bukan mimpi buruk memang. Tapi mimpi yang sangat aneh bagiku. Aku masih penasaran dengan bayangan itu. Aku berusaha mengingatnya, namun tidak berhasil. Siapa bayangan itu? Mengapa dia begitu baik denganku? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Tok tok tok. "Uzumaki-sama, ada apa?" suara pelayan di luar sana.

"Tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Boleh saya masuk?"

"Boleh, tidak dikunci kok."

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Ternyata pelayan wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Neji yang datang seraya tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia membawa beberapa lembar kertas, mungkin itu pekerjaanku selanjutnya.

"Uzumaki-sama, ini tugas-tugas Anda dari Uchiha-sama." Dia menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu padaku dengan sopan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian pelayan itu berkata, "Anda bisa mengerjakannya di ruang Uchiha-sama."

He? Aku harus ke ruang Uchiha itu? Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tidak ada komputer lain selain di ruangannya?

Seakan membaca pikiranku, dia berkata, "Maaf, Tuan. Sebenarnya… entah kenapa, semua peralatan kerja yang seharusnya ada di kamar Anda, raib begitu saja. Kata Neji-nii juga tidak ada apa-apa."

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Uchiha itu?

XxXxX

Normal POV

Sasuke membaca beberapa dokumen di atas ranjangnya. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus dibacanya. Dia menghela napas berat. Terkadang dia berpikir, untuk apa dia bekerja keras. Hanya untuk dirinyakah? Dan pikiran-pikiran itu menuju ke Naruto.

Ya, Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Semua pikirannya pasti berujung ke sana. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kurang konsentrasi. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa dokumen lagi. Sebenarnya tidak perlu bekerja keras, Uchiha Corp. sudah sangat sukses, hanya saja saat ini dia ingin menghilangkan sebentar bayang-bayang Naruto di pikirannya.

Sayangnya, hal itu sia-sia.

"Gaaakh! Kenapa harus dia terus yang muncul!" Kali ini Sasuke melempar dokumen-dokumen itu ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan kesal.

Tok tok. "Tuan Sasuke, boleh saya masuk?" terdengar suara Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja!" seru Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian Naruto memasuki ruangan itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya tertumpu pada beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di lantai.

"Wah, berantakan sekali." Komentar Naruto sambil mengambil dan menyusun kembali dokumen itu. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke terus memperhatikan asisten barunya itu. Dalam hatinya terus memuji-muji makhluk di depannya.

Satelah selesai membereskan, Naruto meletakkan dokumen itu di meja yang dekat dengan ranjang Sasuke. Tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Nng… Tuan, bolehkah saya menggunakan komputer Anda? Saya ingin…"

"Pakai saja. Aku mau tidur. Dan tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja." Sasuke menyelimuti diri sambil membalikkan badan agar tidak melihat Naruto. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Naruto segera mematikan lampu dan menyalakan komputer. Kemudian mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat.

XxXxX

Malam hari. Di sebuah tempat asing.

"Shukaku, datanya sudah dikopi?" tanya seorang pria terhadap temannya yang sedang mengotak-atik komputer di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kitsune. Sebentar lagi." Shukaku masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pria yang dipanggil Kitsune kembali berjaga-jaga. Sesekali menggenggam katana yang dibawanya ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki, kemudian bernapas lega ketika langkah itu tidak menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Hei Shukaku, kenapa lambat sekali?" seru Kitsune tidak sabar.

"Susah menembus sistem keamanannya. Sabarlah sedikit." Kitsune berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Kitsune kembali siaga. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras dan semakin mendekat.

"Shu, ada yang menuju ke sini. Bersiaplah." Seru Kitsune dengan pelan.

"Tolong kau urus sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk." Kitsune menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban temannya. Kemudian langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika dia—yang membuat suara langkah melihat Kitsune dan Shukaku.

"A-apa yang kalian—"

CRAASH!

Kitsune segera menebas leher orang itu dengan katana-nya yang tajam. Kepala itu mengglundung jatuh dengan darah segar keluar dari lehernya. Tubuhnya pun ambruk dengan mengucurkan darah segar.

"Disturber." Kitsune tidak menghiraukan darah yang menggenang di lantai. Tetapi hal itu membuat alarm berbunyi. "Shit! Cepat!" Dia menghampiri Shukaku yang sedang mengkopi data.

"3… 2… 1… Got it. Ayo Kitsune. Misi hari ini selesai." Shukaku segera mengambil hard disk miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti Kitsune.

Sasuke POV

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Ya, mimpi tentang Naruto. Aku sendiri bingung dengan otakku ini yang selalu memikirkannya. Sebegitu tertariknyakah aku padanya? Hhh… niatnya istirahat, malah berpikir lagi. Mungkin aku harus menenangkan pikiranku.

Kemudian aku pergi mengambil minum. Kulihat Naruto tertidur di meja dengan monitor yang masih menyala. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang polos, seakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan baginya. Tetapi, kasihan juga kalau dia tidur di situ. Ke kamarnya lumayan jauh. Tentu tidak nyaman tertidur dengan posisi membungkuk seperti itu. Mungkin sebaiknya… tidur bersamaku?

Entah bagaimana tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto, kemudian membaringkannya di ranjangku. Kusingkap poninya untuk melihat wajah polosnya. Jujur, aku mengaguminya. Wajahnya yang manis nan polos itu benar-benar menentramkan hati. Belum lagi rambut pirangnya yang lembut bagaikan sutra. Benar-benar sosok yang patut dikagumi. Bahkan para penghuni mansion juga mengakuinya.

Kumatikan komputer itu lalu ikut tidur bersama Naruto. Rasa kantukku hilang ketika melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan satu detikpun untuk memandanginya. Tiba-tiba dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, menjadi berhadapan denganku. Dengan begini aku bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Muncul di pikiranku untuk memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukanku. Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah mulai memeluknya. Tangan kananku melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan kiriku menelusup ke kepalanya, menjadikannya bantal.

Melihat tiada reaksi, aku semakin berani memeluknya lebih erat. Kudekatkan tubuhku dengannya sampai tiada jarak. Kubenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, lalu kukecup pelan. Tubuhnya hangat, benar-benar nyaman. Napasnya juga teratur, membuatku terbuai untuk melanjutkan mimpiku tadi, dengan sang tokoh berada di pelukanku.

Naruto POV

Hangat. Nyaman sekali. Di mana aku?

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak aku mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang tuaku.

Tapi, kehangatan ini berbeda. Tidak seperti pelukan okaa-san dan otou-san yang hangat dan memberikan rasa aman. Kehangatan ini juga memberikan perasaan yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya, namun menyenangkan.

Ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun lebih cepat.

Tapi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Jika kubuka mataku sedikit, apakah kehangatan itu masih ada?

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih. Tetapi kehangatan itu masih ada. Bahkan semakin hangat.

Memangnya kemarin malam aku tidur di mana? Seingatku aku masih berada di depan monitor. Apa ada yang memindahkanku? Siapa? Biarkan aku berpikir. Aku berada di kamar Uchiha itu, tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain aku dan dia. Kemungkinan besar dialah yang memindahkanku.

Mengapa? Mungkin karena mengganggu kalau aku terlalu lama di depan monitor. Tapi, mengganggu siapa? Dia? Ah, masa bodo lah.

Sekarang di mana? Ke mana orang itu membawaku? Kenapa di hadapanku hanya ada putih?

Naruto, apakah kau tidak merasa sedang dipeluk?

Bodohnya aku. Tidak sadar ada tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan menjadi bantalku. Tunggu, tangan siapa ini?

Normal POV

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Benar saja, memang ada yang memeluknya erat, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan kecil untuk membebaskannya bergerak. Sasuke mulai terbangun karenanya. Tapi dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nng… lepas…!" erang Naruto, masih berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi."

Deg! Naruto mulai mengenal siapa yang memeluknya.

"Sa… Sasuke…?" gumamnya. Dia bisa merasakan anggukan di atas kepalanya.

"Kumohon, sebentar lagi. Biarkan seperti ini." Anehkah kalau seorang Direktur utama—terlebih seorang Uchiha—memohon kepada bawahannya? Sasuke tidak sempat memikirkan itu.

Naruto menjadi gusar. Dia mulai menggerakkan badannya lebih cepat, ingin lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Dengan tidak rela, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ke-kenapa…?" tubuh Naruto bergetar kecil. Sasuke menatapnya sendu.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

Naruto mulai melihat sekelilingnya, mencari tahu dimana dia berada. Kemudian mulai membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Wajahnya memerah seketika, entah karena marah, malu, atau sebab lainnya.

Tak disangka Naruto, Sasuke memeluknya kembali. Kali ini benar-benar erat, tubuhnya terkunci. Naruto mengerang kesal, dalam hati mengutuk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tenaga Sasuke yang terlalu besar baginya. Ingin berontak, tetapi badannya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Pinta Sasuke lembut. Naruto berhenti berontak. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke heran. Dibalas dengan tatapan lembut dari lawannya.

"Hn…" Naruto bergumam mengiyakan. Toh menurutnya, tidak ada ruginya jika dia dipeluk Sasuke, dan tidak ada untungnya jika dia berusaha melepaskannya.

Lagipula, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menyukai pelukan Sasuke. Lebih dari yang seharusnya. Hanya saja dia balum sadar akan hal itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan yang ada. Kembali ke alam mimpi mereka yang sempat terputus.

XxXxX

Di Markas Akatsuki.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, kerja kalian sangat bagus. Besok kalian boleh beristirahat." Jelas Pain pada dua pria di depannya. Tetapi yang berambut putih menatap tajam Pain tanda protes.

"Hanya segitu saja? Kami belum puas! Biarkan besok kami membunuh lagi!" serunya, disertai anggukan temannya, Kakuzu.

"Lagi? Belum puas juga kalian membunuh orang. Nanti sajalah, kita juga perlu menyusun rencana agar kalian tidak ketahuan. Lagipula belum ada korban yang harus kalian bunuh. Misi kalian hanya menggantikan Naruto dalam penyamarannya menjadi 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'. Jadi, tidak perlu membunuh terlalu banyak."

"Tapi—"

"Keluar dari ruangan ini. Kalau ada korban lagi, akan segera kuberitahukan kepada kalian." Perintah sang leader dengan datar dan dingin. Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya bisa bergidik dan mematuhinya. Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup, Pain menghela napas berat. Dia kelelahan mengurusi pembunuh-pembunuh kejam yang ada di organisasinya. Atau lebih tepatnya organisasi seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang dirinya. Sang leader sesungguhnya.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang membuka pintu dan menghampiri Pain, Blue Rose.

"Pain, ada penyusup yang meng-copy data-data kita dari komputer utama. Mereka membunuh beberapa penjaga dan berhasil lolos." Lapornya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Pain menghela napas.

"Apa saja yang di-copy?"

"Beberapa biodata tentang pembunuh-pembunuh dari tingkat E sampai SS, data-data korban, data-data mengenai transaksi kerja sama, dan beberapa data yang kurang penting."

"Apa ada petunjuk mengenai penyusup itu?"

"Penyusup kemungkinan lebih dari satu. Membawa senjata tajam dan kemungkinan besar keduanya pria karena dilihat dari kekuatannya yang dapat menebas leher para penjaga. Hanya itu petunjuk yang didapat." Jelas Blue Rose. Pain mengangguk paham, lalu dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Urus saja kerusakannya, Blue Rose. Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"Baik." Blue Rose segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mulai bergerak…"

XxXxX

Pagi hari, di Mansion Uchiha.

Hari libur. Biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tetap bangun lebih awal seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia justru tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya yang damai. Mungkin karena ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Pertama kalinya semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dia tertidur lebih dari 3 jam.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Cahayanya menembus tirai jendela dan jatuh tepat di wajah manis Naruto, membuatnya terbangun. Matanya mengerjap sedikit, lalu berusaha menghindari cahaya itu dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Naruto…? Kau sudah bangun ya?" Sasuke membelai rambut lembut Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Tidakkah mereka sadar, tidur satu ranjang dengan posisi berpelukan merupakan tindakan yang tidak wajar untuk hubungan atasan dan bawahan?

"Aaakh!" seru keduanya ketika mereka mulai sadar dengan posisi mereka. Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, padahal mereka sendiri yang melakukannya.

"A-apa yang…"

"A-aku juga ti-tidak mengerti. A-anggap saja itu suatu… kebetulan…?" berita besar! Sang Uchiha gugup berbicara dengan asistennya sendiri. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kharismanya.

"Ah… ba-baiklah…" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia turun dari ranjang.

"Oh ya, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Karena hari ini libur, kau ingin jalan-jalan? Lagipula cuacanya hangat." Tawar Sasuke.

"Oh, aku mau. Denganmu?"

"Ya. Aku juga bosan di rumah terus."

XxXxX

Di tempat 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'.

Dua orang pria memasuki gedung putih gading itu. pria berambut merah darah membawa sebuah hard disk, sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi membawa sebuah katana. Mereka segera menaiki lift menuju lantai paling atas.

Sesampainya di sana, seorang wanita langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Ada yang terluka?" tanya wanita itu basa-basi.

"Nggak perlu basa-basi, deh! Shukaku, berikan dia hasilnya!" Shukaku menyerahkan hard disk itu ke tangan si wanita.

"Akan aku periksa dulu. kalau informasi yang kalian dapat sama sekali tidak berguna, jangan harap kalian lolos dari hukumanku!"

"Heh! Dijamin deh! Paling enggak ada manfaatnya!" wanita itu segera memasukkan hard disk di laptop-nya. Kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi melihat data-data Akatsuki. Kedua pria itu juga ikut melihat.

"Lumayan. Dengan begini kita bisa mengetahui siapa-siapa yang bekerja di bawah perintah Akatsuki. Akan kuperintahkan beberapa orang untuk membunh mereka." Dia membuka folder lagi. "Dan untuk tingkat SS, harus ada yang bisa menandinginya, kira-kira siapa ya?" alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat biodata pembunuh tingkat SS milik Akatsuki.

"Tidak… mungkin...! Bukankah dia sudah…"

"Tapi aku rasa data-data ini sangat akurat. Bukan begitu, Shukaku?" wanita itu melitik ke pemuda berambut merah.

"Aku rasa begitu. Tidak mungkin Akatsuki masih menyimpan data pembunuh yang sudah mati." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan gusar. "Apa perlu kuhentikan dia?"

"Tidak usah. Mungkin dia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Gumam wanita itu. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walaupun masih menyimpan banyak tanda tanya di otaknya.

XxXxX

Naruto sudah siap dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna jingga dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam, sedangkan Sasuke juga memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru gelap serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Mereka memang berniat untuk keluar menikmati udara hangat di musim semi ini. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari dimana bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Tentu akan sangat indah di luar sana.

"Ayo, Naruto." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto.

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Uzumaki, pagi yang cerah untuk berjalan bersama, bukan?" sapa Neji ketika mereka sedang di depan mansion.

"Che, bukan urusanmu, Neji." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Apa perlu saya antarkan ke suatu tempat?" tawarnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dia dan Naruto kembali berjalan keluar sambil menikmati udara khas musim semi.

"Hehehe… dua sejoli yang bahagia. Tapi kenapa Uzumaki jadi pendiam seperti itu? Dia juga tidak membalas sapaanku tadi. Hmm… pasti ada yang nggak beres." Gumam Neji. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda SMS masuk. Dia langsung membukanya.

From : Tayuya

Ji, jmpt gw d bndra! Gw dah smpe! ASAP!

'Heh, ternyata mata-mata terhebat itu sudah selesai dari pelatihannya.' Pikir Neji. Lalu dia menyuruh pelayan untuk mengambilkan kunci mobilnya.

XxXxX

Bandara Oto

"Neji! Lambat banget sih lo! Kayak siput aja! Bawain barang-barang gue!" perintah seorang wanita berambut merah dan beriris cokelat. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan celana jins selutut serta memakai topi sport berwarna putih.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Neji memasang tampang lesu. Jelas saja. Baru datang, langsung disuruh-suruh. Kalau bukan mata-mata peringkat atas sekaligus teman dekat, Neji mana mungkin mau menurutinya.

"Gimana kabar elo dan para penghuni mansion?" tanya wanita itu—sebut saja Tayuya. Neji mendelik kesal.

"Heh, tumben lo nanyain? Biasanya cuek bebek aja!"

"Jawab aja napa sih? Wajar dong, kan udah 3 tahun nggak ketemu ama mereka!" tukas Tayuya.

"Udah deh. Nggak usah nanyain hal yang enggak elo pedulikan." Neji mengangkat koper Tayuya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Tayuya langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Hey! Jangan bilang elo mau…"

"Cepet masuk! Atau elo bakal gue tinggal!"

Neji tau. Sesampainya di rumah, dia harus meminta pelayan memberinya obat untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya—karena ulah Tayuya.

XxXxX

Seperti yang diperkirakan Neji, kepalanya amat sangat pusing dan langsung menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan obatnya. Tayuya hanya tersenyum mengejek, sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Payah lo, Ji! Segitu aja udah mabok!" ejek Tayuya sambil duduk di ruang tamu.

"Elonya aja yang nyetir kayak orang gila!" balas Neji geram.

"Ada orang lain. Siapa dia, Neji?" tanya Tayuya tiba-tiba, membuat Neji bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya ada seseorang, dia tidak bekerja di sini. Siapa dia?"

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Ya ampun, Neji! Aku hanya melihat di rak sepatu, dan ada ukuran kecil di sana. Tidak mungkin pelayan atau bodyguard sepertimu yang lancang meletakkan sepatu di sana kecuali dia orang yang dekat dengan Tuan Uchiha. Siapa dia?"

"Ooh… dia asisten baru. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

"Asisten baru? Jadi si pinky itu keluar?"

"Ya, dia dipecat. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku nggak tau." Neji mengambil tempat duduk dan meminum obatnya.

Padahal di luar, mereka berbicara menggunakan gue-elo, tapi di dalam rumah, mereka menggunakan aku-kamu. Tujuannya adalah mematuhi tata karma dan sopan santun.

"Uzumaki ya…" gumam Tayuya. Keningnya berkerut tanda dia sedang berpikir keras.

XxXxX

"Sasuke, kita ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai."

Naruto mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman yang penuh akan pohon sakura. Bunga-bunga banyak yang berguguran ditiup angin, menambah keindahan alam. Naruto menadahkan tangan, menahan sebagian bunga-bunga agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Lalu dia memandanginya sambil mengingat masa lalu.

Flashback.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keemasan menadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap beberapa bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Dia berlari kesana kemari dengan riang. Terdapat dua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

Anak kecil itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, lima tahun.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto berlari kecil mendatangi ibunya. Berhati-hati agar bunga-bunga di tangannya tidak terjatuh.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat apa yang Naru dapat!" seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan bunga-bunga itu. Sang ibu tersenyum kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Waah… bunganya cantik sekali, sayang!" Kushina mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut. Sedangkan Minato tersenyum riang melihat keluarganya.

"Ehehe… buat ibu!" Naruto menjatuhkan bunga sakura itu tepat di kepala Kushina. Dia hanya tertawa, sedangkan Minato sedikit kaget.

"Hei, Naru! Kenapa kau taruh di kepala ibu?" Naruto dan Kushina tersenyum riang.

"Soalnya ibu sangat cantik! Apalagi kalau ditemani bunga sakura!" jawab si bocah sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang khas. Minato dan Kushina tertawa mendengar alasan itu.

End of flashback.

Jujur saja, Naruto bingung sendiri. Mengapa dia terus teringat masa lalunya? Semenjak dia bertemu Sasuke, ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang bahagia kembali terlihat di pikirannya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Naruto…" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara, Sasuke. "Ada es krim di sana, mau kubelikan?" tawarnya lembut.

"Ya, rasa jeruk." Jawab Naruto datar. Dia masih ingat janjinya kepada Sasuke, tidak boleh menunjukkan senyum palsu ataupun berpura-pura ceria. Sasuke segera pergi dan membelikan es krim pesanan Naruto. Sedangkan asisten Uchiha itu duduk santai di bangku taman sambil memandangi bunga sakura yang berguguran. Berusaha melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama keluarganya.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan es krim pesanan Naruto.

"Oh, thanks."

Hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke memikirkan Naruto dan perasaannya yang aneh, sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha melupakan kenangan masa lalunya.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Hei, ada es krim menempel di bibirmu." Naruto menoleh dan Sasuke segera membersihkan sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menghangat.

'Kenapa wajahku jadi hangat?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Eh…? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Bisakah kau tersenyum…?"

"Kau melupakan perintahmu sendiri? Bukankah aku tidak boleh tersenyum di depanmu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan yang itu. Aku tau itu hanya senyum palsu. Tak bisakah kau tersenyum dengan tulus?"

"Itu…"

XxXxX

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau pelajari di sana?" tanya Neji sambil menghirup teh yang sudah disiapkan pelayan. Sekarang dia dan Tayuya masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tidak akan lulus kalau kau selalu mabuk setiap ada goncangan sedikit seperti tadi." Sindir Tayuya. Kening Neji berkedut kesal karenanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" lagi-lagi Tayuya berhasil membuat sahabatnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka. Tampaklah Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu. Neji dan Tayuya segera berdiri, hendak memberi hormat maupun salam. Jika dilihat lagi, maya Naruto terlihat sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Uzumaki." Sapa Neji formal. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan Anda setelah sekian lama." Tayuya membungkuk sopan. "Dan salam kenal, Tuan Uzumaki. Nama saya Tayuya." Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum riang dan membalas jabatan tangan Tayuya.

"Salam kenal juga, Tayuya-san! Mohon bantuannya!"

Untuk beberapa waktu, Tayuya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Naruto. Sepertinya dia sangat terkejut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Lalu dia tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum formal.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Ketika mereka menghilang dari pandangan, wajah Tayuya yang ceria berubah menjadi serius.

"Ada apa, Tayuya. Tidak biasanya wajahmu seperti itu. Apa ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Neji. Tayuya mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Bahkan kali ini sangat mengganjal. Kau lihat warna iris Tuan Uzumaki dan warna rambutnya? Apa itu tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Bukankah banyak orang yang cirri-cirinya seperti itu?"

"Che, aku yakin pasti karena kau terlalu lama di Oto. Kau menjadi kurang melihat duunia luar, Neji."

"Sudahlah, kau katakana saja apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Dia… mirip… Minato Namikaze… mereka sangat mirip."

"Minato Namikaze? Si pembunuh sadis dan gila itu?" ucap Neji enteng.

PLAK!

"A-apa-apaan kau, Tayuya!" seru Neji kesal, karena Tayuya menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras, bahkan sangat keras untuk ukuran wanita.

"Kau… KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG MINATO-SAMA! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" air mata mulai menggenangi mata Tayuya. Lalu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Neji, yang masih tidak mengerti jalan pikir sahabat wanitanya.

TBC

A/n :

Yuu: *tepaaarr!*

Ri: udah ada romance-nya tuh! Puas kalian? *BUAK!*

Yuu: RI! Jangan kasar ama orang laen! Ohya, maaf untuk minna-san yang menunggu fic ini (kalau ada, selain 'dia' tentunya). Sebagai gantinya saya panjang-panjangin chap ini. Bagaimana? Kayaknya tambah gaje deh… trus, banyak adegan yang dipaksakan! Dan lagi gaya penulisannya yang mengganggu serta typo yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh saya. Maaf minna! Saya benar-benar pembuat kecewa ya? Dan saya kembali meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review karena saya terlalu lelah…

Special thank's for : Mii~chan, zerO. cent, Uzukaze touru, CCloveRuki, Light SC, Assassin Cross, Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki', Uchiha Nata-chan, Yukino Hitohira F. Jones, Kurai hoshi, chaz no danna, Kuronekoru, Aglaea Dhichan, blood kiss chan, dan semua reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Terima Kasih!

Ri: dan jangan pernah menyebut nama gue lagi, coz gue malu ngeliat fic ini!

Yuu: dan jangan memanggil kami 'senpai'. Karena saya yakin minna pasti lebih 'senpai' dibandingkan kami. Haaah… dengan begini akan lebih santai untuk hiatus… Btw, tolong vote donk! Sasuke mati atau Sasuke hidup?

Overall, Thank you and sorry, minna!


End file.
